Operation Reno: Baby Me
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: SENGY" "Elena, what in Shiva's name did he eat!" A giggle. "Sengy?" "I can fix this!" "Yuffie! Do it already" "Sengy! Sengy! Sengy!" "What the hell did you do Yuffie!" A cure materia gone wrong. What happened to Reno? Read to find out. COMPLETE
1. Sugar Rush Cure Materia

**Ha ha!**

**I'm back with another - Operation Reno - story! xD**

**Anywhore,**

**This story is mostly focusing on Tseng, but still, Reno is the star of this story.**

**After all, this story is called Operation Reno and not Operation Tseng.**

**Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B** a b y **M**e

**C**hapter 1: **S** u g a r **R** u s h **C **u r e **M** a t e r i a

* * *

"…" Reno sighed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He sat in the Turk's lounge; coffee in hand. Elena walked in and stared at the redhead.

"Reno, what's wrong with you?" She asked sitting next to the redhead.

"I want some cookies!" Reno whined. Elena rolled her eyes at the whining Turk.

"Didn't Tseng forbid you from having cookies?" She asked. Reno nodded. "Even from having lots of sugar?" Reno thought about it. He grinned and shook his head. He ran to the closet next to the door-less doorway to the joint kitchen of the lounge. He grabbed a bag of sugar and ran back to where Elena sat. He picked up the cup of coffee and poured two cups of sugar in his coffee. At that moment, Tseng walked in.

"Reno, What are you doing?" He asked glaring at the redheaded Turk. Reno shook his head, hiding the bag of sugar from his superior.

"Nuffin'" He replied. He took a sip of his coffee. His eyes widen tremendously. Tseng eyed the redhead warily. Elena stared at Reno. "WOOOOOOOOW!!" The sudden outburst caused both Elena and Tseng to jump. "SOOOOO SWEET!!" Reno bounced around, grinning widely.

"What the hell!" Tseng shouted, as Reno pounced on him. "Reno, get off of me!"

"AW! CAN'T I JUST GIVE YA ONE BIG HUG, SENGY?" Reno said. Elena chuckled.

"ELENA, THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOUR INFLUENCE!" Tseng glared at the giggling blonde woman, whilst trying to pry Reno off his body.

"Whatever do you mean, _Sengy_." She giggled. Tseng glared heatedly at her.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SHIVA DID HE EAT OR DRINK TO MAKE HIM SO DAMNED HYPER!!" Tseng shouted. Reno giggled and nuzzled his face against Tseng's face.

"Sengy! My Sengy! My lovely, lovely Sengy!" Reno chanted. Elena giggled, taking pictures and videos of this on her phone.

"Elena, put that phone down and get him off me!" Tseng yelled. Reno snuggled closer to Tseng, making Tseng growl. At that very moment, Yuffie popped out from a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell!" Elena screamed, running out the lounge. She came back with a fire extinguisher and used it on Yuffie, covering her with foam.

"What in Shiva's name was that for?!" Yuffie shouted glaring at the blonde woman. Elena shrugged and foamed her again.

"Hello! A little help here would be nice!" Tseng shouted, trying with all his might to pry the sugar high redhead off him. Yuffie grinned.

"I got this new materia that I've been waiting to try out! It's sorta cure materia." Yuffie said pulling out an orb that changed from purple to green than to blue just to go back to purple and repeat the process.

"Give it! Use it! Try it! Do something!" Tseng shouted. Yuffie giggled.

"Well, the side-" Tseng threw her a glare. "Okay, I'll use it. But don't come crying to me if he turns into a giant ogre or something." Yuffie mumbled. She walked over to Reno and placed hand on his back. "Cure Materia?" She said it more like a question. Reno glowed a soft lavender color than a light green, than a soft baby blue color.

"YUFFIE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

* * *

**XD**

**Find out in the next chapie what Yuffie did!**

**Review please.**

* * *


	2. Dada?

**Dun, Dun, Dun!!**

**I am back!**

**Yesh!**

**This chapter will be Funneh!**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y Me

**C**hapter 2: **D **a d a ?

* * *

"_Well, the side-" Tseng threw her a glare. "Okay, I'll use it. But don't come crying to me if he turns into a giant ogre or something." Yuffie mumbled. She walked over to Reno and placed hand on his back. "Cure Materia?" She said it more like a question. Reno glowed a soft lavender color than a light green, than a soft baby blue color. _

"_YUFFIE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"_

_

* * *

_Reno giggled and stared up at Tseng with big bluish-green eyes. "Dada?" Tseng stared at the redhead that was on his chest, eyes wide terror.

Where Reno once laid was now a shrunken version of him. Hair still the same but it shrunk along with him. The twin scars on his face were still there. His cloths even shrunk with him! The goggles on his head fell off though and his long bangs fell in front of one of his eyes as he tilted his head to the side slightly. He grinned, showing small teeth.

"Whoops! Guess it wasn't a Cure Materia after all." Yuffie chuckled nervously, inching her way to the door.

"You will fix this! Now!" Tseng growled. He stood carefully, holding the baby-fied Reno.

"Dada!" Reno exclaimed, pulling at Tseng's hair. Tseng glared at Reno.

"I'm not your daddy! Now stop calling me that!" Tseng growled. Reno's eyes tear-ed up. He let go of Tseng's hair and started crying. "Dear Shiva, stop crying!"

"Tseng! You're not suppose to talk to a baby like that!" Elena said sternly, placing her hand on her hips.

"Oh please. Its not a baby, its Reno." Tseng said over the crying redhead in his hands. He held Reno out and looked at Elena's glaring face. "Would you take him please?!"

"Fine!" Elena huffed. She walked over and took Reno out of Tseng's grasp. "There, There, Reno." Reno stopped crying and sniffled. He stared at Elena.

"Nooooooo!" He whined, kicking and squirming in Elena grip. "Want dada!" Reno reached out for Tseng, clenching and unclenching his tiny little fists. Tseng sighed frustrated and walked out. "Dada!" Reno started crying again, kicking around in Elena's hold.

"Ohh! Reno, please stop crying….shh, shh" Elena said pouncing Reno around. Yuffie grinned at Tseng when walked past her. He glared at her.

"Well, good luck!" Yuffie exclaimed and ran out the room and out the Shin-Ra building.

"I hate her so much…" Tseng muttered.

* * *

**Oh my!**

**What will happen next?!**

**Review to find out!**

**Since I've been away for a month, I'll post 2 chapter in one day!**

**I've already got the next chapter done!**

**Yay!**

**Review both chapter though, PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!**


	3. Baby No Likey Barney! Baby Likey Chocobo

**Yessssh!**

**Time for the next chapie!**

**Reno is adorable, no??**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y Me

**C**hapter 3:

**B **a b y **N **o **L **i k e y **B **a r n e y ! **B** a b y **L **i k e y **C** h o c o b o !

* * *

Reno giggled as he played with Tseng tie, sitting on the older man's lap. Tseng sighed. He has been stuck with the babied Turk for the last 6 hours. He smiled slightly when he looked down at the redhead. Reno had fallen asleep quite quickly, curled up in a ball. Tseng ran his fingers through the small redhead's hair.

Tseng laid Reno down on the couch. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He began to finish up the reports he hadn't done. Every once in a while, he'd take a quick glance at the sleeping redhead.

The door to his office opened. Tseng looked up. His eye twitched. "And what are _you _doing here?" Tseng asked. Cloud shrugged.

"Yuffie wanted me to give you this, as well as Tifa." Cloud said. He looked over at the couch at the sleeping redhead. "Cute kid." Cloud sat the two bags on Tseng's desk.

"What is it?" Tseng asked. His eye twitched when he pulled out baby cloths. Some with ducks and bunnies. Another pink frilly dress. Some were blue with little cars on them. "Oh how thoughtful of them…" Tseng dryly said. He looked over at Reno when he heard a noise. Reno was still asleep though.

"Well, I'm off." Cloud said walking out the door.

"Wait," Tseng called. He looked at Cloud. "I have a mission, do you mind watching him until I get back?" Cloud sighed, but nodded.

"Well, Tifa will be happy…" cloud murmured, picking up the small redhead from the couch. Reno shifted in Cloud's hold.

--

Cloud walked through the door of Seventh Heaven, holding the sleeping redhead. Tifa turned and squealed. "Awww! Who's the little guy?!" She ran over to Cloud. This woke Reno up. He looked around at his new surroundings.

"Tseng's kid. Asked if we could watch him until he gets back from a mission." Cloud said looking down at Reno. Reno smiled up at Cloud.

"Choco! Choco!" Reno giggled. Cloud smiled slightly.

"AWww! He thinks you're a chocobo!" Tifa squealed. "Cid, Barret, Vincent!"

Said men came into view. They stared at the little redhead. "They dressed him in Turk's uniform?" Vincent asked with a raised eyebrow. Reno stared at Vincent with huge terror filled eyes.

"Aw, looks like he's scared of ya Vince!" Cid laughed. Reno looked at Cid. His eyes narrowed in a glare.

"An' it looks like he hate you!" Barret laughed. Cid scowled. He took Reno from Cloud's arms.

"Careful, Cid." Tifa said. Cid stared Reno in the eye. Reno stuck his tongue out at Cid and spit. Cid scowled.

"The hell's wrong wit' this kid!" Cid growled. He gave Reno to Tifa.

"Choco! Choco!" Reno whined, reaching out for Cloud. Tifa chuckled.

"looks like he likes you Cloud." Tifa said. Cloud took Reno into his arms. Reno grinned and poked Cloud on the nose.

"He kind of reminds me of Reno, with the scares on his face and what not." Cloud said. Reno giggled and reached up to Cloud hair and patted it.

"Choco! Choco!" Reno chanted. Cloud went upstairs to his room, holding Reno. He placed the Redhead on the floor and turned on the T.V. A Chocobo race was on. Cloud changed the channel to the kid's learning channel. Barney was on. Reno squeaked, backing away from the t.v.

Cloud frowned. "What's wrong little guy?" Cloud asked, picking Reno up from the floor. Reno stared at the T.V., eyes wide in terror. Than Barney started singing.

"I love you…You love me…We're a happy family…With a-" Reno covered his eyes and whimpered.

"Noooo, nononononononooo" Reno whimpered. Cloud reliezed that the boy was terrified by barney. He chuckled and turned the T.V. back the chocobo race.

"Sh…its okay, little guy. Look, Chocobos." Cloud cooed. Reno looked back at the T.V. He smiled. He looked back at Cloud and pointed at the T.V.

"Choco! You…Choco?" Reno asked. Cloud chuckled and nodded. He sat Reno on the floor again and sat next to the little Redhead. Reno stood slowly and wobbled behind Cloud. "Ride! Choco, run!" Reno clung to Cloud's back. Cloud chuckled. Cloud stood on all 4 and put Reno on his back. Reno held on to Cloud's shirt. Cloud crawled around the room with giggling redhead on his back.

* * *

**S****ooooo cute!**

**Yay!**

**Review please!**


	4. A Chocobo Thief Deserves A Chocobo Plush

**Ah!**

**bobbinbird, to clear things up, Reno is 2 years old.**

**I thought long and hard about the age after reading you review.**

**He's old enough to walk on his own, but not old enough to actually speak in full coherent sentences or half sentences.**

**But there is a twist, read to find out more.**

**x3**

**Enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y **M**e

**C**hapter 4:

**A C **h o c o b o **T** h i e f **D **e s e r v e s **A C** h o c o b o **P** l u s h i e

* * *

Reno giggled as Cloud tickled him. When Cloud stopped to look in the doorway at Tifa, Reno tilted his head to the side. "Choco?" He asked.

"Lunch time!" Tifa exclaimed excitedly. Cloud stood up.

"Choco, Choco!" Reno exclaimed, reaching up for Cloud. Tifa chuckled, as Cloud picked the small redhead up.

--

In the dinning room part **(A/N: Yeeaaaah, the bar is big in this story! :D)** of the bar, Reno and Cid were glaring at each other. Tifa shook her head and sighed. "Cid, why are you harassing him? He's only-what- 2 years old?" Tifa asked. Reno turned and looked at Tifa.

"2." Reno said. Tifa squealed.

"He said a number!" Tifa exclaimed.

"No shit." Cid mumbled.

"Shit!" Reno repeated. He grinned. Tifa glared at Cid. Cloud walked in with a cup of tea in hand. "Choco!" Cloud smiled at Reno. "Choco, dwink? Choco, milk? Yes?" Reno tilted his head to the side slightly. Tifa giggled at the adorable redhead.

"Every passing minute, he reminds me of Reno.." Vincent mumbled. The bell of the front door to the bar rang, signaling someone entering. Tifa frowned.

"I thought I locked the door." Tifa said. She walked to the front of the bar. "Elena..Rude!" Cloud came into the area holding the redhead, who was clinging to Cloud with one arm and sucking his thumb. Elena stared at Reno.

"Come, red. Time to go." Elena said with a smile. Reno shook his head.

"No!" Reno pouted and laid his head against Cloud.

"Aww, come on." Elena said walking up to Cloud.

"Want stay with choco!" Reno whined. He wrapped his small arms around Cloud's neck.

"Tseng named the kid Red?" Cid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That information is highly classified." Rude mumbled. Reno looked at Rude.

"Ru!" Reno exclaimed. Elena sighed.

"Rude! Help me get Red." Elena whined. Rude sighed and shook his head. Elena looked at Reno. "Come on! I'm gonna take you to Sengy!"

"Sengy?" Reno asked, lifting his head up from Cloud. Elena nodded. Reno grinned. "Sengy, Sengy, Sengy!" Reno looked at Cloud. He poked him on the nose and smiled, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes. "Bye Choco! See again? Yes?" Cloud chuckled and nodded. Reno smiled and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck, hugging him. "Hug!" Cloud chuckled and returned the hug. Elena snickered. Rude stifled a laugh.

Cloud handed Reno to Elena. Tifa gave Reno a lollipop. "Yay!" Reno happily sucked on the lollipop as Elena carried him out of the bar.

--

Reno stared at Rufus. He was scowling because we came back to the shin-ra building, Rufus had took his lollipop. We he started crying Rufus had glared at him and told him to shut up or else…well, a threat that shouldn't be repeated or actually said to a 2 year old. Reno wished that Tseng would walk through the door and get him. "Ruf?" Reno said. Rufus looked up from his paper work to Reno, who sat in a chair across from him. "Where Sengy?"

The only reply was a grunt. Rufus returned back to his paper work. Reno frowned. "Ruuuuf" He whined. Rufus growled and clutched the pen in his hand tight.

"What?!" He growled out. Reno tilted his head to the side slightly and pouted.

"Where Sengy?" Reno asked again. Rufus' eye twitched. 'God, I wish Tseng hurry and get this damned annoying kid. He reminds me too much of Reno.' Rufus sighed. Yes, Tseng failed to tell Rufus that Reno was turned into a baby and the annoying kid he was comparing _to _Reno was _actually _Reno. Now of course Reno has something common with the kid. It obviously because Reno _is _the kid.

"On a mission." Rufus said, doubting the kid even understood him. He went back to his paperwork.

"Um, Ruf," Reno said again. Rufus gripped the pen so tight it snapped in half.

"What now?!" Rufus growled, glaring at the small redhead.

"Can go to Choco?" Reno asked. Rufus stared blankly at him. He pulled out his phone and dialed Rude.

"Rude, come to my office and get Tseng's child please." Rufus ordered and than hung up the phone before the man on the other line answered. Reno perked up. He smiled at Rufus.

"Unc Ru?" Reno asked. Rufus forced a smile.

"Yes. Your uncle Rude is coming to get you." Rufus said through gritted teeth.

--

"Ru!" Reno exclaimed. Rude picked the little redhead up from the chair in front of Rufus' desk. Rufus continued his paper work, shooing the bald dark skinned man out of his office. "Ru! Choco house? Yes?" Rude sighed.

"Sure…whatever…" Rude mumbled. Reno grinned and clapped.

"Yay!" Reno giggled.

--

"Choco!!" Reno exclaimed, reaching out for Cloud. Cloud raised an eyebrow at Rude.

"What happened with Tseng?" Tifa asked, walking into the main bar area.

"He isn't back from his mission." Rude said.

"By the way, what is his name?" Tifa asked, taking Reno into her arms.

"Red…" Rude simply answered, walking out the bar.

"Choooocccoooooo!" Reno whined, reaching out for cloud. "Want choco! Let go me, boobs!" Tifa and Cloud stared wide-eyed at Reno.

"No, no, Red. That's a bad word." Tifa scolded. Reno glared at her. Tifa looked up at Cloud. "I think I made an enemy outta this little cutie pie." Tifa pulled out a lollipop. Reno grabbed it and sucked on it. Tifa handed him to Cloud.

--

Reno was asleep in Cloud's arms. Cloud sighed and stared down at the sleeping redhead. He laid Reno onto his bed and smiled. He walked out and down the stairs. Reno opened one eye. He sat up in the bed and pulled out a small red chocobo figure from his pocket. He'd stolen it from Rufus' desk before Rude brought him to Cloud. Reno grinned. "Choco." He whispered petting the small plastic figure.

**Downstairs…**

Rufus walked into the bar. He looked pissed. Tifa looked up from cleaning off the counters. "Oh, hey Ruf-" Rufus cut her off.

"Where is that little redheaded demon?!" Rufus growled, glaring at the surprised Tifa.

"H-He's upstairs…I'll-" Rufus marched upstairs, followed by two Turks who's names were unimportant. Cloud came back upstairs and stared at the very pissed off Rufus.

"Where is he?!" Rufus growled. Cloud blinked. He pointed to the room behind one of the Turks.

"He's sleepi-" Rufus burst through that door. Cloud's eye twitched. Reno looked up at Rufus. He smiled. Reno held the red chocobo in his hand.

"Hi Ruf." Reno said. Rufus walked over to Reno and snatched the red chocobo out the redhead's small hands. Reno whimpered. Rufus pocketed the chocobo figure and walked out, followed by the two Turks, who's names weren't important. Reno started crying. "Ch-Choco…goonee!" Reno sobbed. Cloud frowned. He walked over to Reno.

"Don't cry, Red." Cloud cooed. He sat down next to Reno. Reno continued to sob. Cloud pulled the small redhead to him. Reno clung to Cloud.

"Want Choco…" Reno cried. Cloud frowned. He got up and picked Reno up. He walked down the stairs and grabbed Cid's keys.

"Cid, I'm borrowing your truck!" Cloud called, walking out the door holding the still sobbing redhead. Cloud frowned. There was no car seat. He sighed and sat Reno in the back seat. He buckled the seat belt. Reno pulled at the seat belt. Cloud closed the back door and got into the driver's side. Turning on the car, he drove off.

--

Reno was still sniffling as he held Cloud's hand, walking around in the store. Reno refused to be held. "Look, Red." Cloud said, picking up a big chocobo plushie. Reno squealed and snatched it from Cloud. Cloud chuckled and watched as the redhead nuzzled against it. Reno allowed Cloud to pick him up and carry him to the check out counter. After paying for the plushie, Cloud drove back to the bar.

--

Reno giggled as he played with the big chocobo. "Choco! Choco!" Cloud chuckled. Reno looked up at Cloud. "No…Choco…You…Clow?" Reno asked. Cloud nodded and smiled. "Me…No wed…Me weno." Cloud stiffened. Reno continued toplay with the chocobo, ignoring Cloud.

"You're…Reno?" Cloud asked. Reno nodded, not taking his eyes off of the chocobo. "TIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" This startle the little redhead. He looked up at cloud with wide eyes.

* * *

**What do ya think of this chapie?**

**Hey, in your reviews, leave a potential chapter title, I'm running out of ideas.**

**xD**

**Review please!**


	5. In Which Chocobo Makes A Realization

**X3**

**Whuuuuuuu!**

**I'm backkers with the next chapie!!**

**I'm going with "stars amongst dust" 's chapter title!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y Me

**C**hapter 5: **I **n **W **h i c h **C** h o c o b o **M **a k e s **A** **R** e a l i z a t i o n

* * *

_Reno giggled as he played with the big chocobo. "Choco! Choco!" Cloud chuckled. Reno looked up at Cloud. "No…Choco…You…Clow?" Reno asked. Cloud nodded and smiled. "Me…No wed…Me weno." Cloud stiffened. Reno continued to play with the chocobo, ignoring Cloud._

"_You're…Reno?" Cloud asked. Reno nodded, not taking his eyes off of the chocobo. "TIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" This startle the little redhead. He looked up at cloud with wide eyes._

--

Tifa burst through the door to Cloud's room. "What?! What happened?!" Cloud was standing up from the bed staring at Reno with wide eyes. Reno was staring back, confusion obviously shining in his eyes. "What's wrong Cloud?!" Tifa walked quickly over to Cloud and Reno.

"R-Reno!!" Cloud yelled, pointing at Reno. Reno tilted his head to the side slightly. "That's Reno!!" Tifa laughed. She picked the confused 2 year old up.

"Cloud, that's ridiculous." Tifa said. She said something to the little redhead which made him giggle. Tifa smiled. "This little guy is nothing like Reno."

"Tifa!! That _is_ Reno! He told me himself!" Cloud shouted. Reno tilted his head to the side and frowned.

"Clow mad?" Reno asked. He looked at Tifa. Tifa sighed. She sat Reno on the bed. Reno clutched the chocobo tightly. Tifa and Cloud bickered a little quieter. Once in awhile, Cloud pointed at Reno. "Boobs?" Tifa's eye twitched. She looked over at Reno. "Clow mad to me?" Cloud growled something and walked out. Tifa picked Reno up and smiled.

"Come on, Denzel and Marlene is here." Tifa said.

--

"Oh my shiva!!" Marlene squeal, running up to Tifa. "He is soooooo adorable!" Denzel shook is head and muttered 'girls'. Tifa placed Reno down on the floor. Reno stood from sitting. Marlene squealed. "Hi there. My name is Marlene!"

"Mar?" Reno asked tilting his head to the side. Marlene nodded.

"His name is Red, Marlene." Tifa said walking to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"So, Red! Who's your dada?" Marlene asked. Reno sat down, his little feet hurting from standing too long.

"Sengy." Reno answered. He looked around the bar. "Where Choco?" He looked up to Marlene. "Mar where Choco?"

"Awww! You're so cute!" Marlene squealed. The 10 year old picked Reno up. Reno whined.

"Noooo! Down! Want down!" Reno whined. Denzel snickered as the little redhead flailed around.

"Marlene, He wants to be put down." Denzel said. Marlene whined and grumbled something, as she let the Redhead down, reluctantly. Cloud walked out of the dinning room. Reno looked up at him and smiled.

"Choco! Choco!" He said, reaching up to Cloud. Cloud grumbled and walked past him, out of the door. Reno frowned. He clutched his chocobo to his tiny chest. "Choco…no like me?" He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Want home! Want Sengy!" Reno started crying. Tifa frowned and walked over to Reno and picked him up.

"There, there Red." Tifa cooed. Reno continued to cry on her shoulder, clutching the chocobo closer to him. "It hasn't even been a full day, and already you're attached to Cloud, huh?" Reno sniffled.

"Where Sengy? Me want Sengy!" Reno whined. The door to the bar opened. "SENGY!" Reno reached out for said Turk, who just walked in, with one hand. Tseng sighed. Tifa gave Reno to Tseng. Reno nuzzled his head into Tseng's neck. Reno looked at Cloud who just walked in. He frowned sadly. "Bye-bye Choco." Tseng walked out of the bar holding a sad Reno.

* * *

**W00t!**

**I got it done!**

**:3**

**Sorry for it being all late.**

**I had it typed already, **

**its just that my pc kept crashing on me while I was trying to upload it.**

**Lol.**

* * *


	6. The Change

**Hey! **

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**:D**

**Took me awhile cause the pc with all my writing and stuff would work.**

**But now I'm back!**

**X3**

**W00t!**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y Me

**C**hapter 6: **T** h e **C **h a n g e

* * *

_"There, there Red." Tifa cooed. Reno continued to cry on her shoulder, clutching the chocobo closer to him. "It hasn't even been a full day, and already you're attached to Cloud, huh?" Reno sniffled._

_"Where Sengy? Me want Sengy!" Reno whined. The door to the bar opened. "SENGY!" Reno reached out for said Turk, who just walked in, with one hand. Tseng sighed. Tifa gave Reno to Tseng. Reno nuzzled his head into Tseng's neck. Reno looked at Cloud who just walked in. He frowned sadly. "Bye-bye Choco." Tseng walked out of the bar holding a sad Reno._

Reno sat on the couch in Tseng's office. He was clutching his chocobo plushie in one hand and holding a pencil in the other. Tseng had told the little redhead to draw something just so he himself could get some paperwork done. Reno smiled down at the picture he drew. He slid off the couch and walked to Tseng. He tugged at the man's uniform pants. Tseng looked down at Reno. Reno held the paper to him and smiled. "Dada look! Me draw for you!" Reno chirped happily. Tseng smiled faintly.

He stared at the picture which were just some random squiggly lines and some attempts at shapes. He put it in his desk drawer and patted Reno's hair. "I'll put it on my wall later, okay?" Tseng said. Reno nodded. Tseng picked Reno up and sat the small redhead on his desk. At that time, Yuffie popped out of a cloud of smoke, startling both Reno and Tseng. Reno had jumped a leaped into Tseng's arms, whimpering.

Tseng glared at the wutian ninja. He growled. "What?! Did you find a way to fix him?" Yuffie grinned. She walked over to Reno and placed a hand on his forehead and muttered. He glowed a soft blue color. He grew a bit. Tseng growled, looking at the 9 year old Reno. "That did nothing really!"

"At least I know I'm getting there!" Yuffie chuckled and jumped out the window. Tseng blinked. Didn't that idiot know they were on the 74th floor? Reno blinked.

"DADDY!" He whined. "I'm hungry! Feed me!" Tseng growled.

"Yuffie, I'm gonna kill you!!"

* * *

**:D**

**Yay!**

**Okay, the next chapter might be put up tomorrow!**

**X3**

**W00t!**

**This may be the shortest chapter I've eva written.**

**:o**

**Didja like this chapter?**


	7. Thank The Gods For Rude

**As promised here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry its soooo late!**

**D:**

**Oh and,**

**One-Winged-Chaos**

**Please don't kidnap my Reno!**

**D:**

**But thanks for giving me an idea **

**xD**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y Me

**C**hapter 7: **T **_h a n k _**T **_h e _**G **_o d s _**F **_o r _**R **_u d e !_

* * *

_Tseng glared at the wutian ninja. He growled. "What?! Did you find a way to fix him?" Yuffie grinned. She walked over to Reno and placed a hand on his forehead and muttered. He glowed a soft blue color. He grew a bit. Tseng growled, looking at the 9 year old Reno. "That did nothing really!"_

"_At least I know I'm getting there!" Yuffie chuckled and jumped out the window. Tseng blinked. Didn't that idiot know they were on the 74th floor? Reno blinked._

"_DADDY!" He whined. "I'm hungry! Feed me!" Tseng growled._

"_Yuffie, I'm gonna kill you!!"_

Reno bounced happily in the restaurant seat. He still was gripping his chocobo plushie. Looking around, the redhead took in his surroundings. The restaurant wasn't fancy. The interior was gorgeous though. The walls were painted gold and it glittered, with a red boarder going through the middle of the wall. There were satin curtains that were red with gold linen. All the chairs where red with gold comforters and the tables were red with gold table cloths and red and gold striped plate table cloths. The floor was made of white glittery marble. Maybe to Tseng it WASN'T fancy but Reno thought other-wise, even for a little 9-year old. A waitress walked up to the table Tseng and Reno were sitting at.

Reno looked up at the woman. She was wearing a red silk vest over a gold shirt. Her skirt was red with gold buttons. "Hello there. My name is May, and I'll be your waitress for the evening." She said in a perky voice. "May I take your order?" She just kept staring at Tseng, this longing want in her gaze. Tseng ignored that however and looked at Reno.

"What do you want to eat?" Tseng asked. Reno tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I want French fries! An' a chocobo burger! An', An', An', I want cherry soda!" Reno exclaimed. The waitress smiled at the little redhead. Tseng shook his head.

"What he said and a salad and a glass of water." Tseng said. May nodded and wrote it down, walking away after saying she'd be back with their order. Reno clutched his chocobo and glared at May's retreating back. Tseng raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Reno?" Tseng asked. Reno looked over at Tseng.

"Sengy, she's creepy! She kept staring at you with this weird look! I don' like her!" Reno whined. Tseng rolled his eyes. May walked back over to the table and place Reno's plate of French fries and a chocobo burger in front of him, and a class of cherry soda. Reno took a sip of his drink and glared at the glass. May sat Tseng's plate and a glass of water in front of him.

"Hey lady!" Reno frowned, glaring at May. May looked at Reno and smiled. "I said cherry soda not kool-aid." Reno huffed. "I don' wan' it!" Reno held out the glass and dropped it on the floor. "I want cherry soda!" Tseng sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm truly sorry ma'am." Tseng mumbled, glaring at Reno, who grinned. "Reno please behave."

--

Tseng growled, gripping the pen in his hand so tightly it would break any minute now. He stared at the paperwork in front of him blankly. "How come you wear blue? Why is your boss so mean? Did you know that Rufus likes chocobos? Hey can I go to chocobo's place? I want a chocobo! I like red! Why is Rude's name Rude? Why is the sky blue? Where is my mommy? Do I have a mommy? Boobs scare me! I hate the color pink!" And the endless stream of question and exclaimtions continued as the little redhead known as Reno said anything that came to mind.

"Reno…please…" Tseng sighed. Reno grinned at the older man as he continued to shout things. Rude walked in at this time. Reno stopped in his rambling and looked over at Rude.

"Uncle Rude!" Reno exclaimed, pounces on the tall man. Rude grunted as he caught the redhead in his arms. Rude blinked confusedly at the redhead in his arms.

"How did he…" Rude trailed off. Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Yuffie." He simply stated.

"Rude?" Reno said. Rude looked down at the redhead. "Can you take me to choco- I mean Cloud's house?" Reno smiled up at the bald dark skinned man. Rude grunted and looked up at Tseng.

"If its okay with-"

"YES! Take him now," Tseng yelled. Rude stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Rude stifled a chuckle and walked out holding the chattery(1) Redhead. "Thank the gods for Rude." Tseng mumbled and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

**OMG!**

**Sorry everyone!**

**D:**

**So sorry its late!**

**Its like MEGA late!**

**PLEASE DON' KIDNAP MEH RENO-SAN!**

**Anywhore,**

**I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**:3**

**Review please!**


	8. Our Favorite Redhead

**Ok..**

**This chapter is MEGA late too!**

**Please don't kill me!! -hides-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y **M **e

**C**hapter 8: **O **u r **F **a v o r i t e **R **e d h e a d **! **

* * *

"_Rude?" Reno said. Rude looked down at the redhead. "Can you take me to choco- I mean Cloud's house?" Reno smiled up at the bald dark skinned man. Rude grunted and looked up at Tseng._

"_If its okay with-"_

"_YES! Take him now," Tseng yelled. Rude stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Rude stifled a chuckle and walked out holding the chattery Redhead. "Thank the gods for Rude." Tseng mumbled and went back to his paperwork._

_

* * *

_Reno grinned as Rude led him inside Seventh Heaven. The first thing he spotted was Marlene. She ran over and greeted Reno. "Hi! My name is-" Reno cut her off.

"Mar!" Reno said smiling widely. Rude grunted and left. Tifa walked over and stared at Reno.

"Red?!" Marlene gasped. "You're still so cute!" She blushed a little when Reno grinned charmingly.

"Puppy love." Tifa giggled. She frowned slightly though. 'Did Shin-Ra experiment on him and make him age faster?' she thought. She walked in the back room to ponder on this. Reno glanced around the bar.

"Where's Chocobo-head?" Reno asked. Marlene looked confused at first but than remembered that Reno called Cloud Chocobo or Choco.

"He went out on a delivery to Kalm. He won't be back for a few days. Where's your daddy?" Marlene asked, smiling.

"He's in his office, but I think he's gonna be going to Healin for a mission." Reno explained. He puffed his cheeks. "His boss is mean!" Marlene giggled. She grabbed Reno's hand and dragged him with her.

"Come on! Lets go find Denzel!" She exclaimed happily. Reno grinned. Marlene dragged the redhead to Tifa. "Hey, Tifa! Where is Denzel?" Tifa looked at Reno and Marlene.

"Sorry, Marlene. I don't know. Why don't you go ask Vincent." Tifa said with a smile. Reno tilted his head to the side slightly. He opened his mouth to ask something but Marlene interrupted him.

"Thanks Tifa!" She exclaimed and ran to the garage of the bar. To get there you had to go through the small dinning room, than into the kitchen out the door to the left. The bar was bigger than it seemed. "CID!" said blonde man turn to face Marlene. Reno blinked and stared at Cid.

"What's wit' all yer screamin', child!" Cid asked. He looked at Reno. "Who's this?" Reno grinned.

"Pssh, you don' 'member me, old man?" Reno asked. He laughed when Cid's eyes widened than narrowed at him.

"The hell happen ta ya, Red?" Cid grunted. Reno rolled his eyes.

"Like ya even care! Why should I care ta tell ya…yo!" Reno said and added his signature 'yo' at the end. Marlene giggled. Reno grinned.

"Have you seen Denzel, Cid?" Marlene asked. Cid shook his head and scowled at Reno. "Oh...okay thanks anyway!" She began to drag Reno with her.

"Hey, old man! Best be losing that scowl of yers! Don' wanna get too much uglier than ya already are!" Reno yelled. He laughed as he heard Cid curse loudly. Marlene dragged the laughing redhead after her.

"Lets go ask Vinny!" Marlene chirped. Reno stopped laughing and paled.

"Y-Ya mean…Vincent…? T-The scary vampire guy?" Reno asked with a stutter. Marlene chuckled.

"Aw, don't be scared of him Red! He's very friendly." Marlene chirped happily as she dragged Reno upstairs to the 'vampire's room. She opened the door after a silent moan could be heard. Reno's eyes widened at the sight before him. As did Marlene's.

"Holy chocobos!" Reno yelled. The two on the bed stared at the two kids; panicked.

"Oh my gosh!" Marlene squeaked.

* * *

**o.o**

**What did they see?**

**Huh?**

**Huh?**

**Sorry this chap. Is like waaaaay late!**

**BLEH~!**

**I hopped you liked it though.**


	9. I scream, You scream

_**I love you all!**_

_**Please don't kill me!**_

_**=O**_

_**Here is the next chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**O**__peration __**R**__eno: __**B **__a b y __**M**__ e_

_**C**__hapter 9: __**I S**__cream__**, Y**__ou__** S**__cream__**, W**__e__** A**__ll__** S**__cream__** F**__or__** I**__cecream__**!**_

* * *

"_Hey, old man! Best be losing that scowl of yers! Don' wanna get too much uglier than ya already are!" Reno yelled. He laughed as he heard Cid curse loudly. Marlene dragged the laughing redhead after her._

"_Lets go ask Vinny!" Marlene chirped. Reno stopped laughing and paled. _

"_Y-Ya mean…Vincent…? T-The scary vampire guy?" Reno asked with a stutter. Marlene chuckled._

"_Aw, don't be scared of him Red! He's very friendly." Marlene chirped happily as she dragged Reno upstairs to the 'vampire's room. She opened the door after a silent moan could be heard. Reno's eyes widened at the sight before him. As did Marlene's._

"_Holy chocobos!" Reno yelled. The two on the bed stared at the two kids; panicked._

"_Oh my gosh!" Marlene squeaked._

Reno fainted. Marlene gasped at the redhead but turned back to the two on the bed. Than her face to turned red. "U-Umm…What did you want Marlene…Red..?" Vincent asked quietly, his face burning red with embarrassment. Marlene opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She jumped as Reno jumped up and started talking.

"Hey! How'd you get up here that fast?!" He yelled, staring at Cid. Marlene giggled some. Her grip on Reno's hand tightened though. Cid growled.

"I didn't know you'd come here, dip." Cid glared at the short redhead.

"Yeah, ya did! Marlene said so!" Reno said. He looked at Marlene. "Right, Mar?" Marlene nodded.

"I said we were gonna ask Vincent!" Marlene giggled. Reno frowned.

"I'm telling on you, Cid!" Reno shouted, backing out the door, dragging Marlene with him. Cid scowled.

"What for?!"

"I'm telling Tifa that you're molesting the vampire!" Reno shouted, running out the door. Vincent's eyes widened slightly.

"How the hell does he even know what that word means?!" Cid yelled angrily. Marlene came running back in the room.

"Vincent! Have you seen Denzel?" Vincent shook his head. Marlene nodded, than smiled. "Don't worry! Red won't tell Tifa. He just likes to play with Cid." She giggled. "Isn't he cute?!" she giggled more and skipped out the room. Cid and Vincent looked at each other. Cid shrugged and Vincent sighed. Cid pounced on the cloaked man and a groan could be heard.

"KEEP IT DOWN, WOUL' YA!!" They heard Reno's voice yell. They both rolled their eyes.

"Stupid redhead.." Cid grumbled.

* * *

Denzel walked through the bar door. "Oh my gosh! Denzel!" Marlene rushed at him and tackled him to the floor.

"Marlene! Ouch! Off, off, off!" Denzel yelled. Marlene giggled and got up, helping Denzel up with her. Reno walked in from out the kitchen, drinking a juice box. Marlene smiled and walked over to him. Grabbing his hand again, she dragged him over to Denzel.

"Looky, Red. Its Denzel!" Marlene giggled. Reno nodded his head.

"Now that we found him…Now what?" Reno asked. Marlene blinked. Just than, Cloud walked through the door. Reno looked up at Cloud and hid behind Marlene.

"Hi Cloud!" Marlene giggled. She looked back at Reno. "Whats wrong Red?" Reno shook his head and grumbled something. He walked back towards the kitchen where Tifa was at. Marlene and Denzel frowned at each other. They both looked up at Cloud.

"What did you _do_ to him Cloud?" Denzel asked, one eyebrow raised. Cloud stared at Denzel a moment.

"Cloud!" Marlene screamed. Cloud looked over at the fuming short girl. Her hands were on her hips and she reminded Cloud of a fuming Tifa. "What'd you do to _my_ Red?!" Cloud stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your Red?" Cloud asked. Marlene nodded. She smiled off in the distance.

"We're gonna get married! And have 5 kids and 3 dogs and 2 cats and maybe a chocobo and-" Cloud cut her off.

"Okay! Okay, okay." He held his hands up in mock defense. "I did nothing."

"Cloud I hope you know…Nevermind." Tifa said. She held Reno's hand, who had been crying. Marlene frowned. She ran over to Reno and hugged him. Tifa blinked. She than turned her gaze to Cloud with a tiny glare. Cloud sighed.

"Hey. You three wanna go out for icecream?" Cloud asked reluctantly. Reno's face brightened some. Marlene didn't look ready to kill Cloud anymore and Denzel grinned.

"Nice save.." Denzel snickered. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Remind me to keep you away from Cid." Cloud grunted, walking out the front door, with 3 happy children following behind.

"I scream," Marlene shouted.

"You scream," Denzel continued.

"We all scream for icecream," Reno shouted. They all started to giggled. A lot of people who walked past the four smiled at Cloud. Some stopped to talk with him, but the 3 children would interrupt and ask if they could hurry up to the pallor. Marlene never let Reno's hand go, even as she talked to Denzel.

* * *

Finally at the icecream pallor, other words Icecream palace, Cloud placed in the children's order. Reno got a double scope chocolate icecream with a waffle cone. Marlene got a double scope strawberry icecream with sprinkles and a waffle cone. Denzel got a double scope chocolate and vanilla icecream with nuts and a classic cone. They all giggled while they eat their delicious sweet treat. Well, Reno and Marlene giggled. Denzel just watch them talk about marriage. Denzel shook his head at the two. He heard Cloud mumble 'pedophile'. Denzel looked over at Cloud with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Cloud asked.

"Did I just here you call Red a pedophile?" Denzel asked. Cloud grumbled. Denzel snorted a laugh. "If you haven't noticed, Red is like 1 year older or younger than Marlene. He'd have to be like..21 or something to be a pedophile, right?"

"Denzel, watch these two for me, will ya. I'll be right back." Cloud was looking off in the distance. Denzel nodded slowly. Cloud left out.

"That was soooooo irresponsible!" Reno exclaimed, pouting. "He left us all by ourselves!" Reno went teary-eyed. "How ever shall we defend ourselves from the evils of the world!" Denzel and Marlene blinked. Than they started laughing. Reno joined them. After a moment when they all stopped laughing, a man dressed in black had walked up to them. 'Now that's funny, wasn't that guy across the street staring at them?' Denzel glanced quickly at the two chatting next to him, still eating their melting icecream.

"Red, I really hate you right now…" Denzel said. Reno turned and looked at Denzel with a confused look. Marlene glared at Denzel. "You…Jinxed it." Denzel muttered lowly. Reno looked up at the man.

"Hey! Aren't you that stalker crazy looking guy that has been following us since we left Seventh Heaven?" The man side wide eyed and gaped at the boy before him, as did Denzel.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU KNEW HE WAS FOLLOWING US BUT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!?!" Denzel shouted. A few of the other patrons in the store stared over at them, whispering to each other.

"I didn't think it was important…Cloud doesn't like when I talk. He doesn't like me." Reno pouted and sniffled. Marlene frowned at him.

"Why? Cloud loves all children." Marlene said. Denzel growled.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE TALKING ABOUT THIS NOW!!" Denzel yelled. Reno looked at him.

"Why are you screaming again?" Reno asked innocently. Denzel sighed.

"Why aren't you a blonde?" Denzel asked.

"Well cos' my mom-" Denzel cut him off.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Denzel yelled. Reno blinked in confusion.

"A what?" Reno asked. Marlene looked just as confused. Denzel's eye twitched. "OH EM GEE! HE'S GONNA BLOW! HIDE!!" Marlene burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she fell out her chair, Reno laughing with her on the floor too. Denzel stared at them.

"I hate you both!" Denzel muttered un-happily. The man, who was totally forgotten for that moment, clear his throat. All three children looked up at him.

"You still here?" Reno asked, grinning like a mad man. Marlene giggled.

"Follow me, and I'll give you candy." The guy said. Reno grinned.

"What kind of candy?" Reno asked. The man looked shocked at the question.

"Chocolate and lollipops?" He offered, a question more than a statement.

"What colors?" Reno asked, still grinning.

"The rainbow?" Reno frowned.

"I hate rainbows." Marlene and Denzel snickered.

"Okay…red?" than man said. Reno grinned.

"Sengy says I'm not allowed to have sugary candy!"

"Its sugar free?"

"I don't like sugar free candy!"

"But…it has sugar…"

"I thought you said it was sugar free."

"It is!"

"But you just said it had sugar."

"It does! I mean...it doesn't…wait what did I offer you again?"

"You said, you'd leave us alone if you gave us candy." Reno said, his voice serious, as was his face. The man was confused. He handed 3 lollipops to Reno and left, grumbling about what happened and what he had for breakfast that morning. Denzel and Marlene started laughing. Reno threw the lollipops on the ground and smashed them with his foot. There was a faint static sound as whatever device was in the lollipops broke. Denzel looked at Reno confusedly.

"What was that?" Denzel asked. Marlene sat up in her chair and stared at Reno. Reno tilted his head to the side slightly.

""It was meant for us **if** he had gotten us to follow him. If we licked it we could have been knocked unconscious." Reno explained. Marlene and Denzel looked at each other, than at Reno.

"We should be saviors of the world!" Marlene blurted out. Denzel and Reno looked at her slowly. "Or..I can stick with just being Red's wife." Marlene chirped happily. Reno blushed and chuckled. Denzel shook his head and muttered 'kids'.

"Guys…where is the car?" Marlene asked looking out the icecream pallor's window at the empty parking space where the car they came in was suppose to be. Reno went teary-eyed.

"We're all gonna die!!" He screamed dramatically. Marlene's eyes widened. She than started to cry. Reno and Marlene clung to each other and cried. Denzel face palmed and dragged his hand down.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**Was it good and funny?**

**Review please! X3**

**I might get the next chapter up tomorrow!**

* * *


	10. Be Reasonable

**Like,**

**Zomg!**

**I know this is late!**

**My internet just cut off again!!**

**Well, just the motem.**

**Anywhore, **

**Onward to the story.**

…

**I might not continue writing…this I mean…**

**It seems no one is really reading it anymore..**

**I think I've lost my touch…**

**If you do read,**

**Please review to show me that you like my writing and that you want me to continue writing this.**

**T^T**

**I need motivation!**

**Ok…**

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**O**peration** R**eno: **B **a b y **M **e

**C**hapter10: **B **e** R **e a s o n a b l e **!**

* * *

"_Guys…where is the car?" Marlene asked looking out the icecream pallor's window at the empty parking space where the car they came in was suppose to be. Reno went teary-eyed._

"_We're all gonna die!!" He screamed dramatically. Marlene's eyes widened. She than started to cry. Reno and Marlene clung to each other and cried. Denzel face palmed and dragged his hand down._

"May I just remind you that," Denzel paused. Reno and Marlene looked at him and sniffled. "WE WALKED HERE YOU IDIOTS!!" Reno and Marlene paused. They looked at each other. Reno started giggling.

* * *

"We did?" Marlene asked. Reno fell over giggling. Denzel scowled at him.

"Best be losing that scowl of yours Zelly, before ya start lookin' like Cid, yo!" Reno cackled madly. Marlene joined in. Denzel stared at Reno for a moment. He started laughing than stopped and popped Reno upside the head. "REALLY?!?!" Reno yelled angrily, glaring at Denzel. The ice cream shop owner walked over.

"Excuse me kids, where are your parents?" The man asked. Reno's face went blank. The man looked at Denzel, since he was obviously the oldest. Marlene and Denzel took a quick glance at Reno. Reno winked. He started sobbing. The man's eyes widened.

"Look what you did!" Marlene shouted, glaring at the man. "You made him cry!" Denzel glared at the man.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Denzel growled. Reno jumped on Denzel and sobbed against his chest.

"DENZEL! I WANT MY MOMMY! WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY DADDY?!" Reno sobbed. The man stuttered.

"His mommy and daddy died." Marlene whispered.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I had n-no idea! Uh..free icecream?" The man offered. Reno perked up at the offer. He sniffled and looked at the man with a weak smile.

"Okay." Reno whispered. The man nodded and asked what they wanted. They told him and he walked briskly away. Reno started to laugh his ass off. Denzel and Marlene joining him.

"Wow! Red, you're such a good actor!" Denzel said. Two women walked over to them. One with green hair and the other with pink hair. They squealed and pinched Denzel and Reno's cheeks.

"Whats your name cutie?" the pink head asked Denzel. Denzel blushed.

"D-Denzel!" He stuttered. Marlene rolled her eyes. They looked at Reno and giggled.

"Don' look at me like that, yo!" Reno yelled. They giggled.

"Whats you name?" The green head asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am but my daddy says I shouldn't talk to whores." Reno said. In truth, the two were dressed in skin tight shorts that rode up to their thighs, a too little t-shirt that made their boobs hang out and they had a lot of make up on. The frowned.

"You shouldn't speak like that." The pink head said.

"And you shouldn't dress like that! Can you spell slut?" Reno said. The two woman looked at each other. Denzel and Marlene's eyes widened. Marlene burst out laughing.

"That's not very nice!" The green head said.

"That's not what ya said last night, yo." Reno wiggled his eyebrow. You can Marlene died right there. She laughed so hard she was crying. Denzel even started laughing. A few of the people sitting near them even laughed. The pink head girl, red in the face exclaimed:

"You're rude!"

"No, that's my uncle." Reno replied.

"Childish!" The green head said, struggling to find words to defend her and her friend.

"Repeat after me. Alpha. Kinny. Body." Reno said. Denzel and Marlene looked confused. The pink head girl and the green head girl repeated, really confused at the boy's lack of humor right then and there.

"Alpha. Kinny, Body?" The green head girl said. "Alpha kinny body, alpha kinny body….OMG! YOU DEVIL!!" Denzel and Marlene got it after hearing her repeat it. They began to laugh all over again. Reno frowned.

"Ya know, you're the devil to say that. I'M TELLING BOOBS ON YOU!!!" Reno screamed, pouting afterwards. The pink hair and the green haired girls ran out the shop crying. "Why would you wear something like that in an ice cream store and _**EXPECT**_ no one to _**SAY**_ anything." Reno looked around. "Hey, where is that guy with our ice cream?!" Denzel and Marlene at this point were too busy laughing so hard it hurt.

Cloud walked in the store at the same time the man came back with their ice cream. Cloud looked over Reno warily. The little redhead was pouting. Denzel looked questioning at Cloud, after pulling himself together of course. "Where'd you go? We had a blast but now we would LOVE to go HOME!" Marlene looked over at Cloud and squealed.

"Red saved us twice!" Marlene exclaimed. Cloud looked over at Reno. The redhead stiffened. He ran and hid behind Denzel, peeking around the taller boy's shoulder. Marlene frowned at his reaction. She looked up at Cloud. She glared. Cloud flinched. Damn she looks too much like Tifa right now.

"CLOUD YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO RED!!!" Marlene screamed. Everyone in the ice cream pallor looked over at them. "You-you-you're such a meany-" Marlene paused, thinking of a word. "SHITFACE!" Denzel and Cloud's eyes widened. Reno fell backwards cackling madly.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait people!**

**Yeah,**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I don't think the chapter title had anything to do with the chapter itself! O.o**

**Anyway..**

**I may not update.**

**Review to change my mind?**

**I really need your feedback!**


	11. SelfExplanatory

**Like,**

**YAY!**

**I shall continue this story!**

**o.O**

**Didn't know everyone liked it so much!**

**YAY! **

**I haven't lost my touch!**

**x3**

**Hehe.**

**ONWARDS!**

**

* * *

****O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y **M** e

**C**hapter 11: **S** e l f - **E **x p l a n a t o r y

* * *

_Cloud walked in the store at the same time the man came back with their ice cream. Cloud looked over Reno warily. The little redhead was pouting. Denzel looked questioning at Cloud, after pulling himself together of course. "Where'd you go? We had a blast but now we would LOVE to go HOME!" Marlene looked over at Cloud and squealed._

"_Red saved us twice!" Marlene exclaimed. Cloud looked over at Reno. The redhead stiffened. He ran and hid behind Denzel, peeking around the taller boy's shoulder. Marlene frowned at his reaction. She looked up at Cloud. She glared. Cloud flinched. Damn she looks too much like Tifa right now._

"_CLOUD YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO RED!!!" Marlene screamed. Everyone in the ice cream pallor looked over at them. "You-you-you're such a meany-" Marlene paused, thinking of a word. "SHITFACE!" Denzel and Cloud's eyes widened. Reno fell backwards cackling madly._

Cloud finally took them home, after the outburst that Marlene had. Reno and Marlene ran over to Tifa and talked her to death about what happened. Cloud and Denzel sat upstairs staring at each other. "What happened after I left?"

"Well, When you left us to _'die'_ , some dude came up to us." Denzel said in a bored tone. Cloud looked shocked.

"What happened? Did he hurt you two?" Cloud asked.

"No all _three _of us were find. Geez Cloud what do you have against Red? When he was a baby you didn't treat him so harshly." Denzel said frowning.

"That was before I found-" Tifa burst through the door. Cloud and Denzel looked over at her.

"CLOUD HOW COULD YOU LEAVE THEM ALL BY THEIRSELVES FOR THAT AMOUNT OF TIME?!?!" Tifa screamed angrily. "Anything could have happened!!"

"Tifa, I'm-"

"NO! None of your excuses!" Tifa stomped towards Cloud, who cowered.

"Tifa!" they all turn their gaze to Reno, who had stepped in the hallway. Tifa blinked confusedly.

"You called me Tifa finally." She said pointing at the redhead. Reno grinned, but than he frowned.

"Don' hurt chocobo-head! I know he didn't mean too! He must have had someone watching us…m-maybe it was the ice cream man! Don' hurt him please Tifa." Sometime during his speech, he started crying. Cloud looked on at him in surprise. Tifa looked over at Cloud and glared.

"And I ask again, why do you hate him so much?" Denzel asked from where he had stood. "He likes you Cloud. He stood up for you! Tifa didn't murder you! Marlene called you a shitface, and Cid is getting too loud next door." Tifa and Cloud's eyes widened at Denzel's last comment. Reno giggled.

"What the hell?" Tifa said quietly, now hearing the loud noise next door.

"The oldie is gettin' some." Reno cackled. Denzel laughed along with him. Tifa laughed nervously and pushed Reno out the room and downstairs. Denzel and Cloud followed.

"The images are making me sick." Denzel said. Reno giggled. He looked over at Cloud and smiled.

"RED!" Marlene chirped. Reno looked over at her. He grinned widely. In Marlene's hand was the chocobo plushie Cloud had bought him. Reno squealed and ran over to Marlene.

"My chocobo!" Reno giggled. He nuzzled against the big yellow chocobo. Reno looked over at Cloud. Denzel and Marlene exchanged looks. Marlene took Reno's hand.

"Come with me, Red." Marlene said lowly. She walked into the kitchen and out to the garage. Denzel pushed Cloud after them. Tifa followed. Marlene sat Reno down on a chair. She walked out. Denzel and Tifa pushed Cloud in. They locked the door and made sure Cloud couldn't escape. Cloud growled and banged on the door. He turned around and looked at Reno, who was playing with his chocobo.

"Reno…" Cloud called. The little redhead looked up at Cloud. He titled his head to the side slightly. "Why do you carry that around with you?" Cloud motioned to the chocobo. Reno shrugged. He blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Don't tell Marlene…I-I kinda like you…You're really nice!" Reno whispered. Cloud's eyes widened. He clawed and banged at the door.

"TIFA!!! DENZEL!!! LET ME THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud screamed. Reno looked up at him, hurt. He went tear-y eyed as he watched Cloud go berserk, kicking and clawing at the door. He silently sobbed, clutching his chocobo closer to him. Tifa opened the door. Cloud shot out the room.

"Why does Cloud hate Red so much now?" Marlene asked, coming into the room.

"Its self-explanatory…." Reno whimpered. Marlene, Denzel, and Tifa looked at confusedly.

* * *

**Awww.**

**Poor Reno!**

**T^T**

**What will happen next?**

* * *


	12. Mommy!

**ZOMG!**

**I'm back!!**

**Onwards!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**I'm coming out with a new story!**

**Midnight Shadows.**

**Its gonna be another angst. More over than Broken Vase(On hold for now)**

**Anywho,**

**To the story!!**

**

* * *

**

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y **M **e

**C**hapter12: **M **o m m y !

* * *

"_TIFA!!! DENZEL!!! LET ME THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud screamed. Reno looked up at him, hurt. He went tear-y eyed as he watched Cloud go berserk, kicking and clawing at the door. He silently sobbed, clutching his chocobo closer to him. Tifa opened the door. Cloud shot out the room._

"_Why does Cloud hate Red so much now?" Marlene asked, coming into the room._

"_Its self-explanatory…." Reno whimpered. Marlene, Denzel, and Tifa looked at confusedly._

* * *

Reno sat in a stool in the bar. He stared at the top of the bar counter. He sniffled. Marlene came over to him. She sat next to him and patted his back. "Red…please don't feel sad!" Marlene whispered. Reno wiped at his eyes; frustrated. He said nothing. Tifa walked over to him and sat a glass of juice and a chocolate bar in front of him and Marlene. Marlene smiled at Tifa than turned her gaze back to Reno. Denzel came over and sat on the other side of Reno, joining Marlene in patting the small redhead's back.

Cloud came downstairs. Marlene, Denzel, and Tifa glared heatedly at him. Cloud sweat dropped. The bar door opened. Tifa looked over confusedly. "I swear! What's with that door! I lock and it opens! I unlock it and it doesn't open.." Marlene and Denzel chuckled. The man that walked to the door looked young. About 18 or 19 years old. He had midnight black hair that streamed down his back and one single red highlight on a lock of his bang. His eyes were a grayish blue color, similar to Rufus'. Cloud raised an eyebrow slightly, looking the young male up and down.

The man smiled. "Oi! Red. Lets go. Sengy's waitin' for ya!" He said. Tifa walked around the bar and stuck her hand out.

"We haven't met. I'm Tifa," She said. "This is Denzel and Marlene," She motions to the two kids sitting on either side of Reno. "And that's…Cloud." Tifa motioned at the blonde standing at the bottom of the stairs. The man nodded.

"Xenia." He replied. He smiled at the slightly shorter woman. Reno got up off the stool, grabbing his candy bar, and walked over to Xenia. He looked up at the man curiously. Xenia titled his head to the side and stared down at the redhead. They stared at each other for awhile. Reno smiled after awhile and reached up to grab Xenia's hand. The older male smiled and led Reno out the bar.

-----

Reno played silently with his chocobo plushie. Tseng watched him worriedly. Xenia was sitting on Tseng's desk, much like how Reno used to whenever he felt like getting on Tseng's nerves. "Soooo, he's not normally like this, huh?" Xenia whispered. Tseng sighed and shook his head. Xenia looked at Tseng than back to Reno. "He don' look like ya, you sure he yours?" Xenia chuckled. Tseng glared at him.

"That's Reno, dolt. " Tseng said, sighing. Xenia blinked for moment.

"Oh." He simply replied. He chuckled after a moment.

"You don't know who I'm talking about, do you?" Tseng asked. Xenia laughed nervously as Tseng glared at him impatiently.

"Y-Yeah! I know who you're talking about…I think." Xenia chuckled nervously. Reno looked up over at them.

"Daddy?" Reno called. Xenia and Tseng looked over at him.

"So, he doesn't know that you're not his dad yet, eh?" Xenia muttered. Tseng shook his head.

"I don't understand why," Tseng muttered back. "Yes Reno?"

"Is that," He pointed at Xenia. "My mommy?" Xenia blinked. Reno's hopeful expression made Tseng sigh.

"Yes." Tseng answered. Xenia gapped at Tseng. Reno's expression brightened.

"Wh-What?!" Xenia exclaimed. Tseng glared at him. Xenia glared back. They glared each other down until Xenia turned away and sighed. "Fine! I'll get you back for this though." Tseng grinned.

"And I shall wait for that day to come." Tseng chuckled. Reno smiled. Xenia glanced over at Reno.

"Lets go out for icecream, Red. Yes?" Xenia said. Reno grinned. Xenia grinned in return. Reno hopped off the couch he was sitting on and placed his chocobo on it. He walked over to Xenia and grabbed his hand. "Lets go-"

"Aren't you gonna give daddy a goodbye kiss?" Reno asked, innocently. Xenia flinched. Tseng sighed. Xenia walked over to Tseng and kissed his temple. He stared into Tseng's eyes and glared.

"I'm _so_ gonna get you for this!" He growled. Tseng snickered.

"Run along, _love. _I'm busy." Tseng snickered. Xenia huffed.

"You're gonna pay, boss. Mark my words, you're gonna pay!" Xenia growled. He walked back over to Reno and grabbed his hand. They both walked out of Tseng's office.

Tseng chuckled. "Indeed I will…" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked down at the paperwork he was suppose to be doing. "I need a vacation…"

* * *

**How was this chapie??!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I need your feedback.**

**Who does Xenia remind you of?**

**Oooo Xen-chan gonna get his revenge someday!**

**x3**

**Wonder what it'll be!**


	13. Cloudys Got A Crush!

**Hey, Hey everyone!**

**Here is the next chapie!**

**Btw,**

**No one likes my new story?**

**T^T**

**I only got 3 reviews for it.**

**Waaah!**

**Anywho,**

**I was actually hoping everyone caught on that Xenia is like Reno.**

**But now that 'Hiya120' mentioned it,**

**He does sorta remind you of Rath from Dragon Knights!**

**.o.**

**Onwards!**

**(I fixed the mistakes I noticed in this chapter)**

* * *

_**O**__peration __**R**__eno: __**B **__a b y __**M **__e_

_**C**__hapter__13: __**C **__l o u d y s __**G**__ o t __**A C**__ r u s h !_

_

* * *

_"_Aren't you gonna give daddy a goodbye kiss?" Reno asked, innocently. Xenia flinched. Tseng sighed. Xenia walked over to Tseng and kissed his temple. He stared into Tseng's eyes and glared._

"_I'm so gonna get you for this!" He growled. Tseng snickered._

"_Run along, love. I'm busy." Tseng snickered. Xenia huffed._

"_You're gonna pay, boss. Mark my words, you're gonna pay!" Xenia growled. He walked back over to Reno and grabbed his hand. They both walked out of Tseng's office._

_Tseng chuckled. "Indeed I will…" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked down at the paperwork he was suppose to be doing. "I need a vacation…"_

_

* * *

_"Mommy," Reno looked up at Xenia. He tugged Xenia's hand, which he was holding, slightly. Xenia hummed. They were walking towards Ice Cream Palace. "I don' wanna get ice cream anymore! Can we go to the Amusement Park?" Xenia sweat dropped. They were right in front of the Ice Cream place and Reno just now said something about not wanting it. Before Xenia could open his mouth to say something, Reno shouted: "Let's go to Cloud's house! We can pick up Marlene and Denzel and maybe Tifa and go together!" Xenia sighed. He smiled slightly at the bouncing redhead.

"Alright, alright! Settle down, Red." Xenia chuckled. Reno giggled and pulled Xenia towards Seventh Heaven.

"Hurry, hurry!" Reno giggled.

---

Reno burst through the door of Seventh Heaven. Tifa and Cloud jumped up in fighting positions. Tifa relaxed and smiled when she saw it was only Reno. Cloud, however, stayed in the same position. Xenia walked through the door. He shook his head. "Red, you shouldn't burst through doors like that. Its rude!" Xenia scolded. He than, a few seconds later, started snickering. Reno tilted his head to the side. "Funny how his name is the exact opposite of what he is."

"_Tiiiiiifaaaaa!_" Reno exclaimed, launching himself at Tifa. Tifa gasped as she caught the flying redhead.

"Red!" Xenia scolded, again. Cloud stared at Xenia. Reno poked his lower lip out at Xenia in a pout. Xenia sighed. "I'm really sorry Ms. Tifa." Tifa giggled.

"That's quite alright, Xenia. And please, call me Tifa or Tif." Tifa said with a smile. Reno looked at Tifa than at Xenia.

"Tell her!" Reno pouted. Xenia sighed.

"Red wanted to know if we could take Denzel and Marlene with us to an amusement park." Xenia explained. "He wants you to come too."

"I'm afraid I can't go," Tifa said with a smile. Reno whined. "But I know the kids would be happy to go!" As if on cue, Denzel and Marlene came running out the kitchen.

"I wanna go!" They both yelled. Cloud, who had been quietly staring at Xenia, spoke up.

"Where exactly is the amusement park?" Cloud asked. Xenia looked at Cloud. Gray-blue met Mako blue. Xenia sweat dropped. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled sheepishly.

"I have no clue." he said. Tifa giggled.

"If its no trouble, why don't you go Costa Del Sol!" Tifa said, grinning. All three kids shouted in glee. Xenia shrugged.

"I'm sorry guys, but I gotta go to work tomorrow. I know this trip might last more than 2 weeks." Xenia said. Reno grinned.

"Isn't daddy your boss?" Reno asked. Xenia nodded. "Ask him for a vacation!" Xenia sweat dropped.

"Uhh…I don't think he would give me one, Red." Reno pouted.

"_Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee_!" Reno whined. Xenia sighed and nodded. He took his phone out and dialed Tseng's number.

"**Hello?"**

"T-Sweetie…" Xenia looked at Reno grinning happy face. "Mind if I take off a month to take Red to Costa Del Sol with his friends?" there was silence on the other line. "Tseng? Did you hang up on me?"

"**No, but I'm thinking about doing so."**

Xenia glared straight ahead. "Mhm. Are you or are you not?" He turned from the group still talking.

"**I'll have to think abo-"**

"_pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeeee!_" Xenia whined through the phone, pouting.

"**Are you whining? Oh Shiva, not another Reno! Please! If I let you go, will you stop whining?"**

"Yes!" Xenia said, grinning.

"**Sigh…fine…go ahead and go…"**

"Yay! Thanks…Sengy!" Xenia snickered and hung the phone up before Tseng could say anything. He turned back to the group and gave them a thumbs-up. "Looks like we got ourselves a mini vacation!

"Mini?" Marlene asked. Xenia shrugged.

"I say vacations last 2 months, we only got 1 month!" Xenia said, chuckling.

"3 kids has got to be a headache in Costa Del Sol." Tifa said, worriedly eyeing Xenia. Xenia smiled warmly.

"I can handle it!" Xenia said, grinning.

"I'll come with you." Cloud said. Xenia looked over at Cloud. He smiled warmly.

"Aww…ya don't have too." Xenia said.

"I want to." Cloud said with a small smile, his cheeks a faint pink color. Tifa grinned. Denzel and Marlene glared heatedly at Cloud. Reno wiggled out of Tifa's grasp and walked over to the two.

"Let's try to be on our best behavior for my mommy!" Reno said quietly to the two. "And let's keep Cloud's hands off my mommy too!" Reno's gaze traveled to Cloud, who was looking Xenia over. Again. "My daddy wouldn't like Cloud touching my mommy!"

"Well," Xenia clasped his hands together, leaned over smiling with his eyes close. "Let us hurry! Go get your stuff kids. Red, don't worry about that though."

**---On The Shera to Costa Del Sol---**

Xenia stared at Reno incredulously. The little redhead had just got finished explaining where babies come from. Marlene's face twisted up in confusion. "Why would the flying chocobo shove a baby up the mommy's-"

"Don't repeat what he said!" Xenia screeched, cutting Marlene off. Denzel snickered. Cid, who had been listening to their conversation, even joined in the snicker feast(1). Xenia pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh…I feel a headache coming." Reno and Marlene giggled. Cloud, who seemed to come out of nowhere, handed Xenia a cold glass of water. Xenia jumped slightly and looked Cloud over warily. "You scared the shit outta me, man."

"Ya that easily scared? You'd think living with Red there would get ya prepared for more scarier things." Cid said from where he sat in the pilots seat. Reno and Xenia glared at the back of his head.

"My mommy's gonna beat you up for that!" Reno exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at Cid. Cid grinned and snickered.

"What? Gonna beat me with a spoon? I've been hit with far harder things." Cid laughed. Xenia growled.

"Try a fuckin' metal frying pan and the handle of my gun." Xenia growled. He glared heatedly at the back of Cid's head. Cid turned his gaze slowly to Xenia, only to turn away fast. Cloud and Denzel snickered.

"Cid," Xenia jumped as Vincent, who literally appeared out of no where, called out to Cid.

"What the shit! Where'd you come from!" Xenia exclaimed. Cloud shook his head and chuckled. Vincent looked at Xenia and gave a small smile to the smaller man.

"Sorry…If I scared you…" Vincent said quietly. Cid snickered. Xenia glared at Cid.

"You! You better stick to flying this hunk of metal before I just beat you to a bloody pulp and walk the rest of the way!" Xenia shouted.

"You know, you walking don' sound like such a bad idea…" Cid said with a smirk.

"Don' you dare try any of your stupid ideas blondie, or I'll really shove a metal spoon up your aaaaaaa-look at the time…" Xenia said, cutting the last word off. "Off you three go! Take a nap or something! Us grown-ups have to talk!" Reno whined.

"But _mommy_!!" Reno pouted. Xenia glared at the short redhead. He pointed to the door leading out of the room. Reno sighed and walked out, Marlene and Denzel following him.

"So, Xenia. Where are you from?" Cloud asked. Xenia looked over at Cloud.

"I'm from Mideel." Xenia responded. Cloud nodded and smiled.

**---With Reno, Marlene, and Denzel---**

"I gotta get Cloud away from my mom!" Reno shouted. He sulked in his shared room with the other two kids. Marlene frowned.

**---3 hours later, Relaxation room---**

"Wow, didn't think Cid actually had a room like this in this piece-a-crap he calls an airship." Xenia said, chuckling. He took a sip of the wine he had in his cup. He was sitting on a couch next to Cloud, who had his arm resting on the couch behind Xenia's shoulders. "Didn't think he'd have wine of this kind. Its very expensive." Cloud grinned. Reno and Marlene burst through the door.

"MOMMY!!!!!!" Reno screamed, jumping on Xenia's lap and startling him.

"What?! What is it?!" Xenia asked, worriedly.

"When are we gonna get there?" Reno asked. Xenia's face went blank for a few seconds. He stared at Reno, unblinking and unmoving.

"In…I'll say…2 days…" Xenia said, still holding that blank expression. Marlene looked at Xenia warily.

"Are you alright Red's mom?" Marlene asked. Xenia sighed deeply and nodded.

"I think I am over my shock. Red! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Xenia pouted at the redhead in his lap. Xenia's phone began to ring. He stood up holding Reno, than placed him on the couch next to Cloud while he stepped out the room to take the call. "Behave." He said before leaving the room. Reno glared furiously at Cloud. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I used ta like you. Now I hate you. You better not come between my mother and my father or you've got another thing comin' to ya blondie! Do you hear me, _yo_." Reno growled. Marlene blinked. She tilted her head to the side slightly. Cloud grinned.

"Whatcha gonna do? Hit me with stuff animals?" Cloud snickered.

"You'd be surprised what I can do, considering who my dad is." Reno said, narrowing his eyes. Cloud glared back at Reno. Xenia stepped back into the room and the two let up on their glares. Reno pouted at Xenia and Cloud smiled at him. Xenia looked between the two suspiciously.

"Red, its past your bedtime. You and Marlene should go to bed now." Xenia smiled.

"Mommy, was that daddy on the phone?" Reno asked. Xenia nodded. Reno secretly grinned to himself. "Does he miss us?" Xenia chuckled.

"Yes, he misses us very much. Now off to bed." Xenia shooed the two out. Reno saw Cloud tense and he grinned. He snickered and stuck his tongue out at Cloud, without Xenia noticing. Reno and Marlene hurried out the room and off to their shared rooms. Xenia sighed as he plopped down on the couch. He pressed against his temple and groaned. "Shitty headache." He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He sighed sleepily as his head lulled to the side. He leaned all the way against Cloud and fell asleep.

**---Outside the Relaxation room---**

"I'm _so_ gonna murder him!"

* * *

**Longest chapter ever!!!**

**I think..**

**(1) Whoa! Its not a feast of the chocolate bar. x3**

**Lolz**

**What did you think?**

**X3**

**Was I a good chapter?**

**I need your feedbacks people!**


	14. Revenge Is Bitter Sweet

**Back!**

**:D**

**Yay!**

**Onwards!**

**

* * *

**

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y **M **e

**C**hapter14: **R **e v e n g e **I **s **B **i t t e r **S** w e e t **!**

* * *

"_Mommy, was that daddy on the phone?" Reno asked. Xenia nodded. Reno secretly grinned to himself. "Does he miss us?" Xenia chuckled._

"_Yes, he misses us very much. Now off to bed." Xenia shooed the two out. Reno saw Cloud tense and he grinned. He snickered and stuck his tongue out at Cloud, without Xenia noticing. Reno and Marlene hurried out the room and off to their shared rooms. Xenia sighed as he plopped down on the couch. He pressed against his temple and groaned. "Shitty headache." He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He sighed sleepily as his head lulled to the side. He leaned all the way against Cloud and fell asleep._

_**---Outside the Relaxation room---**_

"_I'm so gonna murder him!"_

_**

* * *

**_

"Red, what are you doing?" asked a drowsy Marlene. It was early in the morning and Reno had gotten up. Reno looked over at Marlene, who was sitting up in her bed.

"Go back to sleep, Marlene." Reno whispered. Marlene yawned and fell back on the bed, falling asleep only moments later. Reno walked out of his shared room and down the hall. He walked to the room Cloud and Xenia shared. Reno growled. He opened the door quietly. Cloud was missing from his bed. Reno looked over to Xenia's bed. He snarled. Cloud lay behind Xenia. The blonde had is arms wrapped around Xenia tightly. Reno walked over to the bed and poked Xenia. Xenia groaned and swatted at Reno. "Mommy!" Xenia's eyes opened slowly. He stared at Reno through sleep blurred eyes.

"Red? Wha'daya wan'?" Xenia slurred sleepily. He yawned and blinked sleepily. Reno stuttered.

"I…uh…had a bad dream..?" Reno asked more than said. Xenia sighed. He yawned again.

"C'mon, Red. Ge' up 'ere." Xenia moved back some. He grunted when he couldn't anymore. He than felt something touch his thigh and it was moving alittle too close to something else. He looked behind him and Reno swore he went deaf. Xenia let out the loudest, girly-est shriek you'd never think a guy could accomplish. Reno winced. Cloud sat up quickly, somehow falling off the bed in the process.

"Shit! What the hell?!" Cloud shouted, glaring sleepily at Xenia, while rubbing his ear. Xenia, now wide awake, threw a pillow at Cloud's head.

"I should be asking you that!" Xenia shouted. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Cloud looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked. Reno looked amused. All he had to do was wake Xenia up and his little revenge streak was going good.

"You were taking a grab at my prize!" Xenia shouted. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Xenia growled.

"You're such a blonde! You were groping me, asshole!" Xenia threw another pillow at Cloud's head. Cloud caught this one. He grinned.

"You weren't complaining last night." Cloud said, snickering. Xenia's face went red with both anger and embarrassment. Reno glared at Cloud.

"What is he talking about Mommy?" Reno asked, looking at Xenia. Xenia shook his head, his raven locks becoming even more messy.

"Nothing Red. Go on back to bed." Xenia said calmly. His face was no longer red. His expression held blank. He just stared at Cloud, unblinking. Cloud broke into a nervous sweat. Reno looked between the two. Reno crawled up on the bed and kissed Xenia on the cheek.

"'Nighty-Night Mommy." Reno said, giggling. He jumped off the bed and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. He chuckled evilly. "My plan is working out great! Mwhahahahaha!" Reno cackled madly.

"Red! Go to bed!" He heard Xenia shout. Reno skipped down the hall, wondering why no one was up because of the noise Xenia had made. Than there was a loud screech. An even higher pitch one than what Xenia made.

Revenge was so bitter sweet.

---

That morning, Reno and the kids sat at the table in the dinning room of the ship. Xenia walked in. "Morning Mommy!" Reno chirped happily. Xenia smiled at him.

"Good morning Red's mommy!" Marlene said, smiling. Denzel grunted a good morning. Xenia chuckled, deciding that Denzel wasn't a morning person. Cid and Vincent walked in, Cid holding two plates in his hand. Cid sat a plate in front of Denzel and Marlene. He grunted and sat. Reno whined.

"Where's my food?" He asked. Cid glared at Reno. Xenia glared at Cid. Cloud limped into the room.

"I would advise you to fix my child a plate for breakfast or-" Xenia's gaze went to Cloud. "-you'll end up like Cloud here." Xenia chuckled coldly. Cloud froze. He stared at Xenia.

"Are you sure you're not related to Rufus?" Cid grunted. He stood and walked out, not wanting to know what exactly Cloud went through. Xenia chuckled.

"People do say we're like brother. Honestly I don't see the similarities." Xenia said. Reno, Marlene and Denzel stared at Xenia. Some how, over the course of one day, Xenia seemed smarter and his vocabulary expanded.

"Mommy, you shouldn't use so many big words. You're gonna kill Cloud and Cid's brains." Reno said. Marlene giggled and Denzel snickered while Cloud scowled. Cid came back in and sat a plate in front of Reno. He grumbled something.

"Indeed you're right Red. I may have fried his brain." Xenia said, glancing at Cloud again. He smirked when the blonde stiffened.

"_Ciiiiiiid!_ Are we there yet?" Marlene whined as she took a bite of her eggs. She looked down at her plate. Denzel stared at his. Reno stared at his than looked at Cid.

"Did you make this yourself, Cid?" Denzel asked, now looking up at the old blonde man. Cid grunted and shook his head.

"Just warmed it up." Cid said. Reno took a bite. Xenia stared at Reno in worry. Reno's face had gone pale, and now seemed to be turning green.

"Cid…how old was those leftovers?" Xenia asked. Cid shrugged.

"Don' know…maybe 2weeks…a month…a year?" Cid answered. Xenia stared at Cid incredulously.

"REALLY NOW?!" Xenia screamed. Cloud winced. "Are you _trying_ to kill these kids?!" Reno and Marlene ran out to the bathroom. Denzel sat and stared at his plate, going green as well.

"Not really, no." Cid grunted. Xenia glared heatedly at the pilot.

"Dear Shiva! We're definitely taking a regular airship…never ever riding with you again, Cidney." Xenia snarled. Vincent and Cloud started snickering.

"Cidney?" Cloud and Vincent asked at the same time. Cid scowled.

"How the fuck do you know my name?!" Cid asked angrily, standing up.

"I work for Shin-Ra fool! You used to be a pilot there." Xenia said, waving cid off. Cid growled. He lurched forward and grabbed Xenia by the callor of his shirt.

"I oughta beat ya to a bloody pulp!" Cid snarled. Xenia glared into Cid's eyes.

"Try me blondie!" Xenia growled lowly. Cloud actually panicked as Cid lifted his fist. Before the impact, though, Cloud grabbed Cid's arm.

"Cloud, what the fuck?!" Cid yelled.

"Put him down, Cid." Cloud said. Cid growled and let go of Xenia. Xenia huffed and walked out, searching for Reno and Marlene. Denzel followed after him, only glancing back at Cloud and Cid once.

* * *

**WOOOHOOO!**

**Done!**

**How'd you like it?!**

**Review please!**


	15. Apologies And Reunions

_**I ish back with the next chapie!**_

_**I love all my reviewers!**_

_**:D**_

_**All of you have given me the encouragement to keep on writing!**_

_**^-^**_

_**I LUV YOU GUYS!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**O**__peration __**R**__eno: __**B **__a b y __**M **__e_

_**C**__hapter__15: __**A **__p o l o g i e s __**A **__n d __**R **__e u n i o n s _

_**

* * *

**_

"_How the fuck do you know my name?!" Cid asked angrily, standing up._

"_I work for Shin-Ra fool! You used to be a pilot there." Xenia said, waving cid off. Cid growled. He lurched forward and grabbed Xenia by the callor of his shirt._

"_I oughta beat ya to a bloody pulp!" Cid snarled. Xenia glared into Cid's eyes._

"_Try me blondie!" Xenia growled lowly. Cloud actually panicked as Cid lifted his fist. Before the impact, though, Cloud grabbed Cid's arm._

"_Cloud, what the fuck?!" Cid yelled._

"_Put him down, Cid." Cloud said. Cid growled and let go of Xenia. Xenia huffed and walked out, searching for Reno and Marlene. Denzel followed after him, only glancing back at Cloud and Cid once._

_----_

Xenia sighed. He had finally found the two kids puking their brains out. Marlene in the toilet and Reno in the garbage in the hall. They both were pale. Xenia had asked Denzel to help him get the two in bed. Hopefully they'd be better by the time they reached Costa Del Sol. Now he wished he'd just agreed to go to The Golden Saucer instead of a 1month vacation to Costa Del Sol. Xenia growled. Denzel looked over at him. They were currently in Marlene, Reno, and Denzel's shared room. "Xenia?"

"Yes?" Xenia asked, looking over at Denzel, who sat on his bed.

"You okay?" Denzel asked. Xenia nodded. Xenia looked the clock and sighed. It was already 5pm. How time flies when there is nothing to do. Xenia looked over at Denzel.

"Denzel, have you eaten anything?"

"Yeah. Cloud fixed me something. When you fell asleep he had fed Red and Marlene." Xenia made a silent 'o' to this. He nodded slowly. He sighed again, getting up.

"I'm gonna take another nap." Xenia grumbled. Denzel nodded, watching Xenia leave the room.

---

Cloud stared down at Xenia's peacefully sleeping form. He reached over and caressed he younger's pale smooth skin. He sighed. Xenia's eyes opened slowly. He stared at Cloud. The two stared at each other. _Xenia looked up into Cloud's eyes, his own eyes clouded with lust. "Take me Cloud" He whispered huskily. Cloud licked his lips as he ran over Xenia's pale panting form. "Cloud…" Xenia whispered. "Cloud…Cloud…"_

"SHIVA FUCKIN' CRIST, CLOUD!" Xenia screamed. Xenia was now sitting up on the bed staring up at Cloud, who was staring at him wit a weird look of…desire? Cloud seemed to shake himself out of his fantasy. He blinked. "Are you about done raping me in your mind?" Cloud blushed at this.

"Eh…sorry." Cloud mumbled. Xenia grumbled and got up out the bed. "Xenia?" Xenia looked back at Cloud. "I Apologize for…you know…last night…and what I said in front of Ren-…Red…" Xenia's gaze softened some.

"Ah…Cloud…Apology accepted." Xenia smiled at Cloud. Cloud sighed out of relief.

**---1 day and some hours later in Costa Del Sol--**

The five of them: Cloud, Xenia, Reno, Denzel, and Marlene stepped off of Cid's ship. Cid took off only moment after they got off. The five walked onto the beach. Xenia sighed. He told Cloud to watch the kids while he got them a hotel. As he was walking on the board walk, he bumped into two familiar faces.

"Oh my dear Shiva!" Xenia screeched. He stared wide eyed at a male who looked EXACTLY like him, except the man had green eyes and no red hair highlight. There with him was a female with blonde hair and blue eyes. Xenia's look alike had pale skin and the blonde next to him was tanned.

"Great Ifrit's big balls!" The blonde yelled. Xenia's look alike sighed.

"Ifrit's balls? Really, Yama?" Xenia looked between the two. Cloud, who seemingly came out of no where, stood next to Xenia and asked :

"You know these two?" Xenia jumped and punched Cloud in the face, droping the taller Blonde to the ground. Xenia gasped. "Oh my fuck!

"Are you okay, Cloud?!" Xenia's look alike frowned.

"You just drop-punched him to the floor, do you really think he's alright?" Xenia's look alike said.

"You pack a powerful punch there, Xen-chan!" The blonde, now known Yama, said. Xenia looked at the two. He stared at his look alike before he flung himself at him.

"ZACKY-KUN!!!!!!!!!" He chirped loudly, but happily. "I've missed you oh so much!"

"I haven't missed your big mouth much." Zack said, rubbing his ear with one hand, while holding Xenia with his other. He had his arm wrapped around Xenia's waist and his feet firmly pressed to the ground to keep both of them from falling.

"WHERE IS _MY _LOVE?!?!" Yama screech, jumping on the two raven haired males. Both males gave - as much as they may deny it - unmanly squeaks as they tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"YAMA YOU SLUT!" Xenia growled. He pouted as the blonde woman snickered. She jumped up off of the two and looked down at Cloud, who was still on the ground confused and hurting.

"Xenia, is he alright?" Yama asked. Reno rushed past the group in a blur of red. Xenia and Zack sat on the ground, confused.

"Am I going crazy, or did a red fur ball just run past us?" Zack asked, looking down at Xenia, who was sprawled across his lap. Denzel and Marlene came running over. Zack looked up, while Xenia stilled looked confused.

"Xenia! Have you seen-" Marlene stopped mid-sentence. He stared at Zack. "Where is your red hair?" Zack looked down at Xenia.

"Sorry little miss, but I'm not Xenia. This…" Zack gestured to the still slightly disoriented Xenia. "is Xenia." Xenia, finally gathering his wits, stood up.

"RED WAIIIT!!!" He whined loudly, running straight past Yama and after the 'red fur ball', Denzel and Marlene running right after him. Cloud stood up. He looked at Zack, who still sat on the ground now highly confused. Yama helped him to his feet.

"Suddenly, my head hurts." Zack grumbles. Something clicks in Cloud's head. He grinned and walked over to Zack.

"Hey there. I'm Cloud. You're Xenia's brother right?" Cloud asked. Zack nodded. "Twins right." Yama looked at Zack.

"No really?! What gave the idea we were twin brothers? The fact that we, I don't know, LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE!" Zack yelled the last part. Yama snickered. Cloud glared slightly.

"You're more moodier than him." Cloud grumbled.

"How nice of you to notice." Zack snapped. "Listen blondie, I don't like you!" Yama whined and clung to Zack.

"Don't be so mean to Xenia's boyfriend." Yama said. They heard a faint yell that sounded like a 'He's not my boyfriend.' from a far off distance. It sounded like Xenia. Yama and Zack blinked at each other. "Weird…"

"Really now Yama. This _is _Xenia we are talking about. He is more than weird." Zack said. There was another shout: 'I heard that, you freak.' followed by a: 'Red don't touch those buns!' Which that last shout sounded pretty…weird. They all wondered what kind of buns he was referring to.(Hopefully hamburger buns) Red, Marlene, Denzel and Xenia ran back over to the three others. Xenia bent over to catch his breath. He panted harshly.

"Last time…I run…after…a kid…ever…" Xenia panted. Cloud stared at Xenia's ass while the raven haired male caught his breath. Both Reno and Zack caught where his gaze was. They both growled. Xenia stood up straight and looked between the two growling males. The both seemed to be glaring in the same direction. He followed their gaze to Cloud. "Zack? Red?" said males looked at Xenia.

"ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!" Yama hollered, sensing the situation at hand was becoming tense. Everyone winced. Reno, Denzel, and Marlene bounced around the tall blonde woman. Denzel would probably deny it later though. Something clicked in Xenia's mind. He growled and punched Cloud in the face on his cheek. The taller blonde fell back to the ground. Yama, Denzel, and Marlene stared at Xenia incredulously, while Zack and Reno snickered,

"What the fuck?!" Cloud yelled.

"You left them by their selves you dickhead!" Xenia shouted.

"Xenia, where are we staying?" Marlene asked.

"I wanna take a shower, mommy! I got sand in places where its very uncomfortable." Reno murmured the last part, going red. Zack walked over to the fuming Xenia. He tugged at the slightly shorter male's arm. Xenia looked at his twin.

"Come stay at my house. I have plenty of rooms available." Zack said with a smile. Yama blinked.

"Did he just call you mommy?" She asked. Xenia sighed.

"Long story…and I'll happily take your offer, Zacky." Xenia said with a grin. Zack sighed but gave a small smile.

"I want ice cream!" Reno whined.

"Me too!" Yama whine. "Lets go you too! We can catch up at the house over ice cream!" Yama screeched, running off, followed close by Denzel, Marlene, and Reno. Both Zack and Xenia sighed and shook their head.

"That girl doesn't need any sugar to farther her hyper-ness!" Both Zack and Xenia said at the same time. They both looked at each other and glared.

That's quite annoying." Zack grunted. Xenia shook his head and laughed.

"Great to finally be with ya, brother." Xenia gave a giggle. Zack chuckled and shook his head.

"I wonder if it'd be possible for a threesome with the two brothers…"Cloud thought out-loud. Both Xenia and Zack looked at him incredulously. "It'd be hot to see the two kiss…"

"Cloud!" They both shouted. Cloud looked at the two, startled.

"Cloud, you dick-headed pervert!" Xenia shouted, walking towards Cloud with murder in his eyes. On-lookers watched on in amusement.

"Cloud, you're dead!" Zack growled, closing in on Cloud along with Xenia. Cloud cursed and ran off in the direction Yama ran, Xenia and Zack running after him, screaming bloody Mary.

* * *

**Hi, hi everyone!**

**What did you think of this chapie?**

**Was it good?**

**Give me your thought on Xenia and Zack so far!**

**Do you like Zack?**

**What about Yama?**

**Doesn't Yama remind you of a certain Wutain ninja princess?**

**Review Please!**


	16. Oh Goddamn!

**Its slipping, guys.**

**That's all I'ma say…**

**Its slipping…**

_**

* * *

**__**O**__peration __**R**__eno: __**B **__a b y __**M **__e_

_**C**__hapter__16: __**O **__h __**G **__o d d a m n __**!**_

* * *

"_Cloud!" They both shouted. Cloud looked at the two, startled._

"_Cloud, you dick-headed pervert!" Xenia shouted, walking towards Cloud with murder in his eyes. On-lookers watched on in amusement._

"_Cloud, you're dead!" Zack growled, closing in on Cloud along with Xenia. Cloud cursed and ran off in the direction Yama ran, Xenia and Zack running after him, screaming bloody Mary._

_---_

Zack, Xenia and Cloud made it to Zack house. Cloud was hurt…again…this time even worst than before. "Oh goddamn!" Cloud groaned. Zack and Xenia snickered at him. Yama poked her head out into the hall.

"There you three are! We got worried! Thought you got lost." Yama chuckled. Zack sighed at the giggling blonde woman.

"How the hell do you live with that…that THING!" Xenia exclaimed, flailing his arms around, whacking Cloud in the face in the process.

"Fuck!" Cloud yelped as he hit the ground. Xenia, hands still in the air, looked down at Cloud. As did Zack.

"Did I hear you call my Yama baby a 'thing'?" Someone said. Xenia dropped his hands and looked at the person now standing in the doorway of the hall. The man standing there was tanned, muscular and drop dead damned sexy! He had light brown curly hair that haloed**(1)** his gorgeous face and caramel brown eyes. Xenia rolled his eyes.

"Rick," Xenia said. Zack sighed. "Zack, I pity you. I really do." Xenia snickered. Zack looked on the ground at Cloud than back up at Xenia.

"And I pity you. It would seem you attract idiots." Zack said with a smirk. Cloud stood up. He glared at Zack. Rick walked over to Zack and wrapped his arms around the shorter male's waist. He stared Cloud down, daring the other male to do anything to Zack. "Rick, get off!" Rick grinned. He nuzzled against Zack's neck. Xenia blinked. He cocked his head to the side slightly.

"But, I'm oh so comfortable, Zacky-kun!" Rick purred.

"YAMA, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS MOLESTING ME AGAIN!" Zack yelled. Xenia and Rick's eyes widened as Yama came rushing into the hall, knocking stuff off the walls and swinging a cat by its tail around.

"RIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!" Yama screamed. Rick let go of Zack.

"Oh shit!" He shouted, running out the door. Yama chased after him. Zack closed and locked the front door.

"Ice cream!" Xenia chirped. He strolled down the hall to the kitchen, Cloud's eyes following his ass. Zack growled and picked up a vase. He smashed it on top of Cloud's head.

"Oh goddamn!" Cloud screamed, crumbling to the ground.

---

Cloud and Rick sat at the table holding ice packs to their heads. They both sighed. "The twins are un-touchable, eh?" Rick grumbled. Cloud sighed and nodded. Reno came bouncing in the kitchen.

"Uncle Rick," Reno chirped, smiling greatly. Rick smiled weakly.

"What's up, kiddo?" Rick asked. At that moment, Zack had walked in. He stopped to listen to what Reno was saying.

"I know where babies come from!" From there, Reno went into a full detailed tale of how babies were made. A few moments later found Zack staring incuriously at Reno with one of his eyes twitching. Cloud, having heard the story before, rolled his eyes. Rick, however, resembled a fish; opening and closing his mouth trying to say something.

"Oh goddamn!" Yama shouted from the doorway, staring at Reno. No one really noticed her there.

"XENIA! WHAT IN-" Zack was cut off.

"-OH GODDAMN!!!!!!" Cloud shouted as he hit the ground with a loud thud. Yama backed slowly out the kitchen, followed closely by a giggling Reno. Zack and Rick stared at Cloud confusedly.

"May I ask one thing?" Zack said.

"Shoot." Rick replied.

"How the hell did he fall?" Both Zack and Rick stared at Cloud for awhile. They looked at each other than shrugged. Yama popped back in the kitchen. She looked at the unconscious blonde on the ground.

"XENIA, YOUR MAN FELL AGAIN!" Yama screamed. They all heard a faint scream of: _'He's not my man!' _.

"DUDE, I THINK HE'S DEAD!" Yama screamed back. Reno popped in the kitchen.

"Really?" Reno asked, grinning happily. Xenia walked in briskly.

"REALY?!" Xenia asked. He looked to be crossed between joy, horror, and concern. Yama snickered. Cloud sat up slowly and groaned. Xenia flung himself at Cloud and sat on the blonde's lap. "What the shit is wrong with you?! You had me scared you dick-head!" Reno growled.

"My plan is ruined!" He snarled. "DENZEL! MARLENE! Time for plan C!" Reno ran out the kitchen. Yama, Zack, and Rick looked at Xenia, who was smothering Cloud in a tight hug and raining kisses on his face. They exchanged glances. Cloud grinned, after figuring out what was happening to him.

"That's not your man, eh?" Yama chuckled. Xenia's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing.

"Oh goddamn!" Xenia screamed.

"I swear! If someone else yells that, I'ma throw my cat at them!" Zack growled.

"Oh God-" Rick stopped as Zack glared at him. "-'s heavenly…children?"

"Nice save." Yama snickered. She kissed Rick on the cheek. "I must return to the children! You have my permission to molest Zack."

"WHAT?!" Zack screeched.

"Yes!" Rick exclaimed happily. Yama skipped out the kitchen.

"OH GODDAMN!!!!!" Zack screamed. Rick and Xenia burst out laughing. Cloud was too busy enjoying Xenia sitting in his lap to notice what was going on around him. Zack's face flushed. "Oh-oh…just…oh just shut up!" Rick chuckled. He walked over to Zack and hugged the short male. "Help! Help! Rape!" Rick nuzzled in Zack's neck and wrapped his arms around the shorter male's waist.

"OH MY GOD!" A voice screeched. Everyone in the kitchen turned towards the door. In the doorway stood a woman with pink hair. She had it in high pig-tails on the side of her head and they trailed down to stop at her waist. She had bright blue eyes and tanned skin. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING RICK TARSHILL! DROP HIM NOW OR FACE MY RATH!"

Rick smirked and tightened his grip on Zack. Zack peeked at the girl. He shuddered. "Hello Peaches!" Rick snickered.

"That's Jessica to you!" She growled.

"Jessy, help! He won't let me go…" Zack whimpered. Rick bent his head slightly towards Zack and kissed him. Xenia covered his eyes.

"O-M-G! I can't see anymore!!" Xenia cried. Jessica growled.

"I will crush your non-existent balls!" Jessica snarled. This only made Rick deepen the kiss. Slowly, Zack reacted to the kiss. Zack moved his hands so they'd be around Rick's neck.

"Seriously! Suck face somewhere else! Does it look like I wanna see my brother suck face?!" Xenia cried. Jessica howled in angry. She launched herself at the couple, missing them completely. "Who the hell were you aiming for?!" Jessica had landed about 4 feet to the left of the making out couple.

"Zacky-kuuuun!" Jessica cried. She jumped up with tears in her eyes. "Don't do this to meeee!"

"Never knew Zack went that way." Xenia said.

"I never knew he was gay either!" Jessica cried.

"No. I meant I never knew Zack dated girls." Xenia deadpanned. Some how both Rick and Zack ended up on the floor. Rick with his shirt off and Zack trying to help Rick get his pants off.

"_Riiiiick_!" Came the loud moan. Xenia jumped up off Cloud, not really noticing he was still even THERE, and ran out the kitchen.

"I'm scarred for life!!!!!" Xenia screamed. Cloud got up, still not knowing what was going on but missing the warmth that was in his lap, and ran after Xenia.

"Oh goddamn!" Rick purred. "OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK!!" Rick sat up and stared down at Zack incredulous, holding his forehead where Zack promptly threw a cat at him. Where he got the cat from was a mystery yet to be solved. "Where the fuck are you and Yama getting these damned cats from?!" Zack pointed innocently to a box that said 'cats and kittens' that held a bunch of 'meowing' cats and…kittens… "…oh…how come I'm just noticing that?"

"GET OFF OF MY MAN!" Jessica shouted, again attempting to tackle the couple. This time, though, she some how flew through the kitchen window. They heard a scream from outside.

"SERIOUSLY WOMAN! WHO THE HELL WERE YOU AIMING FOR THIS TIME!" Zack and Rick laughed at Xenia's yell.

* * *

**(1) I don't know if this is a good word to describe it, but hey! It sounded good at the time, ne?**

**Like zomg! **

**Finally done!**

**W00t! W00t!**

**I actually laughed writing this..**

**Now…**

**Was this funny?**

**Tell me !**

**I must know!**

**Review please!**

**(also review the last chapter if you have't already! ;-; meh need feedback badly)**


	17. Double Digits

_**(IABWTNC)**_

_**I**_

_**A**__**m**_

**B**_**ack**_

**W**_**ith**_

**T**_**he**_

**N**_**ext**_

**C**_**hapter**_

**X3**

**Ello peeps!**

**Hope ya like this chapie!**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y **M **e

**C**hapter17: **D **o u b l e **D **i g i t s

* * *

"_Oh goddamn!" Rick purred. "OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK!!" Rick sat up and stared down at Zack incredulous, holding his forehead where Zack promptly threw a cat at him. Where he got the cat from was a mystery yet to be solved. "Where the fuck are you and Yama getting these damned cats from?!" Zack pointed innocently to a box that said 'cats and kittens' that held a bunch of 'meowing' cats and…kittens… "…oh…how come I'm just noticing that?"_

"_GET OFF OF MY MAN!" Jessica shouted, again attempting to tackle the couple. This time, though, she some how flew through the kitchen window. They heard a scream from outside._

"_SERIOUSLY WOMAN! WHO THE HELL WERE YOU AIMING FOR THIS TIME!" Zack and Rick laughed at Xenia's yell._

_---_

Early the next morning, Xenia bounced happily out his bedroom, giggling. He skipped to the kitchen. Zack stared at his brother as he sat at the kitchen table. Xenia looked up at him and grinned. Rick walked in and yawned. He looked between the twin brothers. He kissed Zack on the cheek and smirked at Xenia. "Got laid?" Xenia's face went red. He glared at Rick. He looked at the 'cats and kittens' box and smirked. Rick sweat dropped. "Err…that won't…be necessary…Xenia…" Rick back away from Xenia. Xenia had picked out a big cat that squirmed. Xenia smirked evilly. Rick laughed nervously. "Zack, get your brother!" Rick ran out the kitchen with Xenia following closely behind, swinging a cat. Zack frowned.

"Don't hurt the kitty, Xenia." Zack called after them. Jessica jumped through the kitchen window. Zack gave a high pitched unmanly screech. Jessica covered her ears.

"Gods man! You'd rival a banshee with your scream!" Jessica said. She rubbed her left ear and smiled at Zack. Yama, followed by Reno, Marlene, and Denzel, ran into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright in here?!" Yama shouted franticly. All four of them were still dressed in pajamas. Zack was glaring flaming daggers at Jessica. He turned his attention to Yama. He gave a weak smile and nodded. Reno and Marlene sat at the table. Denzel stood standing next to Yama.

"Where is my mommy?" Reno asked. Yama and Zack looked at each other confusedly. Jessica sat crossed-leg on the floor. Cloud walked into the kitchen and yawned.

"Where is Xenia?" Cloud asked. Reno growled and launched himself at Cloud. "What the hell!" Cloud caught the flying redhead in his arms. Reno punched at Cloud's chest and kicked his feet around.

"Stay away from my mommy!!" Reno screamed. Cloud looked down at the screaming redhead. Xenia came back into the kitchen. Reno spotted him from the corner of his eye and he started to cry. Xenia let go of the cat in his hands. The cat jumped onto the counter and into the 'cats and kittens' box. Denzel eyed the box warily.

"Red, what's wrong?" Xenia asked, running over to Cloud and the redhead.

"Cloud is being mean to me! He won't let me go…and he was calling me names." Reno cried. Xenia took Reno from Cloud's arms. He glared at Cloud.

"Cloud, why are you so mean to Red! And calling a child names? You should be ashamed of yourself." Xenia growled. Cloud flailed his arms around, desperate to explain what really happened. Yama and Zack snickered.

"What the fuck, Cloud!" Rick yelled as one of Cloud's hands smacked him in the face. "Watch what you're doing!" He growled. He walked over to Zack and hugged him from the back. He whimpered and nuzzled against the short male's neck.

"Rick…" Zack whispered, motioning with his head to the pink headed girl sitting on the floor. Rick glanced down at the odd woman. He grinned and pressed himself more firmly against Zack's back.

"Look! Its not what it seems!" Cloud tried. "Honest! He flew at me hitting me! I have witnesses." Cloud said, looking at everyone in the room. Xenia looked at them all, still rocking the silently crying Reno. Xenia turned his back to Cloud and looked at everyone, waiting. Reno grinned at Cloud.

"Well..?" Xenia asked.

"He made Red cry." Both Denzel and Marlene said at the same time.

"He called him stupid!" Yama said.

"Thing doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut…" Zack mumbled, turning around to start cooking the eggs again. Rick still 'attached' to his back. Xenia turned to glare at Cloud.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP HUMBING MY MAN!" Jessica shouted from the floor. Rick snickered. He pulled Zack away from the stove.

"Rick! I have to finish…what are you doing?" Zack tried to look behind him at Rick. Rick stepped away from Zack a little. He placed his hand on Zack's behind and squeezed. Zack squeaked, making Xenia turn around to see what was wrong. Yama giggled. Zack covered his mouth and blushed. Jessica growled.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU ASSHOLE!" Jessica leaped at Rick. Instead of tackling Rick, she tackled Zack to the ground. Zack groaned in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!" Xenia yelled. Yama and Rick looked down, shocked. Jessica looked down. She blushed.

"Oh dear! Oh my! I'm sorry Zack! Are you okay?" Jessica asked franticly. Zack opened his green eyes. They seemed to pierce the other's soul.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." Zack said, deadly calm. Jessica gulped and jumped up. Zack got up slowly. He turned from everyone. He counted to 10. "Jessica."

"Y-Yes?" Jessica asked.

"Get. Out." Zack commanded. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Zack! I said I-"

"-If you do not leave my house when I get to 3, I will rip your spine out while you're still living anmd breath, I'll cut you up into little tiny pieces, burn them one by one, bury your ashes and fucking do the macorina on your grave!" Zack said. Xenia blinked at the last part. Yama and Rick looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Zack!" Jessica tried.

"1." Zack started. Jessica yelped. "2." She flew through the kitchen window screaming her head off. "3..." Zack sighed. Xenia set Reno down on the ground.

"You okay, babe?" Rick whispered. He hugged Zack to his body. Zack pushed him away.

"Touch me again and you'll lose your balls!" Zack growled. Rick raised his hands and backed off. Xenia sighed. He walked over to Zack and placed a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it lightly.

"Try not to kill anyone, M'kay?" Xenia whispered lowly. He walked out the kitchen with the three kids following him. Yama walked out, glacningback once at Zack in concern. She walked out. Rick, even though his balls were threatened, kissed Zack on the temple. He walked out the kitchen. Zack went back to making breakfast. How it managed to not burn after all this time was a mystery. Cloud stood there staring at Zack's back for awhile before joining the others in another part of the house.

---

"Explain something to me, Xenia." Yama said. She was sitting in Rick's lap.

"What is it, Ya-Ya?" Xenia asked, sipping at a cup of tea. Rick played with Yama's hair absent mindedly.

"Why does Red call you mommy?" She asked. Xenia sat his cup down.

"Well, you see…he's my boss' son and when I was in his office, I spotted the little guy. My boss had told me it wasn't normal for him to not talk, guess something happened while the little guy was out at someone's house. Anyway, Red had looked at me and asked his dad if I was his mommy. My boss had said yes and ever since then, he has been calling me mommy and he now my son." Xenia explained proudly. Yama stared. Rick stopped playing with her hair and stared. Cloud stared. Xenia looked at the three. "What?"

"Nothing." They all said in unison. Reno came rushing into the living room smiling. He jumped on Xenia's lap. Xenia smiled down at the redhead.

"Mommy! Aunty Zack-" Yama burst out laughing and fell off of Rick's lap in the process. Rick was laughing hard as well, but managed to stay sitting. Reno looked over at them, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "ANYWAY!! Aunty Zack said that you all can come eat now! Us kids already ate." Yama continued to laugh. Xenia was eve chuckling a bit.

"Oh-Oh ahahahahahha…my gawd…ahahahahahahaha…I never -giggle- Zack live this one…ahhahahahahaha…" Yama cut her sentence off with an even harder, louder round of laughing. Rick's laughter trailed off. Everyone in the room looked down at the rolling blonde on the ground. Zack walked into the room. He looked down at the blonde than up at everyone in the room with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with her?" Zack mouthed the words.

"AUNTY ZACK! Hahahahahahahahhaha…" Yama laughed. Xenia and Rick winced. They both looked at Zack slowly. The raven haired male was glowering at Yama. He growled lowly, his face a faint shade of pink.

"If it helps, Yama looks more like a dude than Rick does." Reno said, grinning. Zack snickered. Yama's eyes widened. She looked at Zack than at Reno. She glared at him. Reno nuzzled into Xenia's chest. Xenia wrapped his arms around Reno and chuckled.

---

Zack was sitting in his study hall flipping through a book. He sighed. Just than, Yuffie popped up in a cloud of smoke. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Zack screamed, throwing his book at Yuffie, hitting her in the head. Zack stood up quickly.

"Ouch! You bastard! I'm telling Tseng on you, Xenia." Yuffie said pouting. Rick came running into the room.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay Zack? Who is she?" Rick asked all at once.

"Nothing. Proof right there in front of me. Yes. I have no clue." Zack answered. Yuffie looked at Rick and whistled.

"Ooo la-la!" Yuffie purred. Zack growled and glared at small woman. Rick walked over to Zack and pulled the smaller male to him. He eyed the woman in front of them warily. Zack leaned against Rick.

"Where is Red, Xenia?" Yuffie asked, looking around.

"I'm not Xenia, idiot! Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house!" Zack growled.

"I need Xenia and Red! I think I have the cure!!!" Yuffie squealed happily.

"And they say I rival a Banshee's scream?" Zack groaned, rubbing his ear. Rick copied his action.

"Ow." Was all he said.

---

Yuffie bounced into Zack's living room. Xenia was sitting in there reading a book while the three kids in front of him played 'Life'.**(1)**

"This is complicated!" Reno whined. "What's this word?"

"Eliminate." Denzel answered.

"And this one?" Reno asked.

"Gods! Just gimme the whole card. I'll read it!" Denzel yelled.

"Lower your voices. Zack will have your head if you disturb him." Xenia scolded, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Lets see…'_If you could eliminate one day from your past so that you never had to live through it, what day would you erase?'._" Denzel said. Reno thought a moment.

"Hey!" Yuffie yelled. All three looked up. They smiled at her.

"Hey Yuffie!" Marlene greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Xenia asked. He looked up at Yuffie with a small smile.

"Your husband sent me!" Yuffie said, snickering. Xenia glared at her, but said nothing. "Anywhore! I've done it…I think…" Xenia just stared at her. He went back to reading his book moments later. The three kids shrugged and went back to their game of 'Life'. Yuffie growled. She pulled out the 'Cure Materia' ad walked over to Reno. Reno began to glow light green, pink, purple, back to green. Yuffie eyes widened slightly at the change of colors from the last time. Reno stood. His hair was longer, his legs, arms, everything!

"Dear Shiva…"Zack whispered from the doorway. Xenia looked up from his book.

"What the hell?!" Xenia exclaimed, dropping his book. He stood up quickly. He now stared at a 14 year old Reno. Zack fainted, falling into the arms of Rick. Reno was a little shorter than Xenia now. Xenia pulled out his phone and dialed Tseng.

'**Hello?'**

"_Tseng! That weird perky Wutai ninja mutated your son!"_

'**What?! What are you saying?'**

"_I'm saying that she made him…all…bigger…and stuff…"_

'**sigh…Xenia…be more specific please…'**

"_Ugh…TSENG! Your son friggen grew, that's what I mean!"_

'**Oh…he aged, huh…how old is?'**

"_Looks to be 13 or 14..."_

'**Tell Yuffie she better get that cure materia fixed to make him his right age!' **With that Tseng hung up on him. Xenia stared at his phone, than looked at Yuffie.

"Sengy says fix him." Xenia said. Yuffie giggled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Cloud walked in at this time. He almost had a heart atack when he spotted Reno.

"What the hell…?" Cloud asked, breathing harshly. Reno grinned.

"Whassa-matter Cloudy? Ya act like ya done seen a ghost, yo." Reno snickered.

"NOOOOOO! THE DEMON IS BACK!" Cloud screamed, startling Zack awake and making Xenia jump.

"What the fuck?!" Xenia and Zack shouted in unison.

* * *

**(1)Not the board game! okay, you get blank index cards right. You write questions on like, I'll say 30 of them. Shuffle them. Than pick on the card on top. Read the question out-loud and choose the person who is to answer it. Its a really fun game, and its way to better understand ones character and personality.**

**Didja like this chapie?**

**Do ya still likey Zacky-kins?**

**Man!**

**I forget the name f the person he now reminds me of after reading this over…**

**Help me out peeps!**

**X3**

**Lolz**

**Review Please!**

* * *


	18. Fear The Blackette

**I am back with the next chapie!**

**I laughed when I thought about the chapter name.**

**hehe**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y **M **e

**C**hapter18: **F **e a r **T **h e **B **l a c k e t t e

* * *

_"What the hell…?" Cloud asked, breathing harshly. Reno grinned._

_"Whassa-matter Cloudy? Ya act like ya done seen a ghost, yo." Reno snickered._

_"NOOOOOO! THE DEMON IS BACK!" Cloud screamed, startling Zack awake and making Xenia jump._

_"What the fuck?!" Xenia and Zack shouted in unison._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Reno snickered. Cloud was muttering to himself, his eyes wide and distant. Rick sat on the couch-chair next the couch Cloud was sitting on. Zack was sitting on Rick's lap, staring at Cloud. Rick started playing with Zack's hair. Denzel and Marlene were still on the floor, but instead of playing, they were staring up at Reno. Xenia sat down next to Cloud. He placed a hand on Cloud's leg. He put his other hand on Cloud's shoulder and shook it lightly. "Cloud..?"_

"I think he died." Zack muttered.

"I musta killed his brain, yo." Reno mused. He plopped down on the couch behind him. Xenia frowned.

"Cloud…! Snap out of it!" Xenia yelled. He snapped his fingers in front of Cloud's face. Nothing. Xenia sighed. He bit his lip and thought for a minute. He leaned over after awhile and placed a gentle kiss on Cloud's lips. Reno growled.

"So, you're not Red, but Reno like Cloud was going on about." Denzel stated in a matter-a-fact tone. Reno nodded his head. Cloud snapped out of his thoughts. He deepened the kiss and pulled Xenia onto his lap. Xenia gasped, giving Cloud entrance to his mouth. They separated when they felt a pillow hit them. They turned to look at Rick and Zack. Rick was chuckling and Zack was glaring.

"Go suck face else where, please. There are children in the room." Zack said.

"So, he's not your man, eh, Xenia?" Rick chuckled. Xenia's face went red. He got up off of Cloud. Cloud growled. He glared at Rick and Zack. Zack and Rick snickered.

"And Cloud wasn't going crazy?" Denzel asked. Reno snickered.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout? Cloudy _is _crazy, yo! Ain't nothin' new 'bout that." Reno said. Xenia sat next to Reno, face still flushed. Reno gently grabbed Xenia's hand and played with his fingers absent mindedly. Xenia looked at Reno in surprise.

---

Cloud sighed as he walked out the bathroom and into his shared room with Xenia. This was going to be a long month. Cloud glanced over at Xenia, who was fast asleep. An evil glint came to his eyes. He slowly crept over to the slumbering male, but was stopped mid-creep when the door to the bedroom opened. Cloud looked over to the doorway. Zack rolled his eyes. "What are you doing frolicking around in just a towel?" Zack asked.

"Why, I was waiting for you of course!" Cloud snorted. Zack glared at the taller man.

"I don't like you…" Zack hissed.

"We've already gone through this, ya know." Cloud said, waving the smaller male off. Zack growled. "So, what do you want? You have to have a reason to come in here."

"I want you outta my house, but apparently Xenia is too madly in love with you to allow me to kick you to the curb." Zack snarled. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"You know. Instead of calling you Zack, I'll call you…hmmmm…how about lil' miss bitch?" Cloud snorted. Zack growled.

"If you start calling me that, I swear to you, I will make your stay here a living hell! I've been trying to be nice to you because my brother likes you, but I can only take but so much of your fucking attitude. Keep it up and you'll end up leaving here without the ability to have kids!" Zack yelled, startling Xenia awake.

"Wha's goin' on?" Xenia asked, yawning. He looked the two others in the room over warily. Zack looked at Xenia. He grumbled something and left. Cloud sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and walked the rest of the distance to Xenia. He sat on the bed and looked at Xenia. He pulled Xenia to him and kissed his cheek. Xenia's face went red. "Cl-Cloud! Get off me! You're naked." Xenia squirmed and whined.

---

Reno paced back and forth. Denzel sighed. "Sit already, man! You're making me dizzy!" Reno stopped momentarily to regard Denzel. After a moment of staring at Denzel, he resumed his pacing. Rick sighed from his spot on the couch.

"Look, kiddo," Rick started. Reno looked at him. "Your momma will be fine. He's taking a nap right now. Cloud isn't gonna, how you put it, 'rid him of his sweet innocence' so sit and calm your horses. Besides, Zack went to check him." As if on cue, Zack came in. He was frowning. Rick looked at him. "Hey baby."

"Is ma alright?" Reno asked. Zack's mind was racing. 'how dare he call me that. I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget….or better yet, Rick will…' Zack thought to himself. His eyes became watery.

"Zack, babe? What's wrong?" Rick asked, frowning slightly in concern. Zack let forth a sob. He launched himself at Rick. "Sweetie, what's wrong?!" Zack sniffled and looked up at Rick.

"H-He…called me a bitch. He says I'm nothing but a worthless slut and that you don't love me but just use me for your own pleasure!" Zack sobbed. Rick's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Who said it?! It was that damn Cloud guy, wasn't it? Babe, don't listen to him. All that crap ain't true and you know it!" Rick said, hugging Zack to him tighter. Reno growled.

"Don' listen to 'im, yo. Don' worry Aunty. This lil' redhead got your back, yo." Reno said. He smirked. Zack looked over to Reno and smiled faintly.

"You're hardly little anymore, Red." Denzel said. Marlene blinked.

"Are we still gonna get married?" Marlene asked. Reno blushed faintly. Denzel snickered.

"Eh…I don' know Marly. I'ma be takin' care of my ma, yo. And than there is…you know…that stuff that us men do…er…yea….you get me right Denzel?" Reno looked at Denzel. Denzel raised an eyebrow.

"What you just said made no sense." Denzel replied. Zack whimpered as Rick shifted to get up. Everyone turned to look at the two.

"Zack, baby. I know you wanna cuddle more but I have to teach that blonde upstairs a lesson he'll never forget." Rick said sternly. Zack smirked inwardly. 'Success!' he thought. Outwardly, Zack sniffled and nodded. "I'll come back and cuddle with ya when I'm done, 'kay?" Zack nodded again. Rick kissed Zack on the forehead, than his cheek, than his nose, and finally his lips. "You three kids make sure Aunty Zack isn't sad anymore, m'kay?" Denzel, Marlene, and Reno nodded. Rick stood and walked out the living room. Reno smirked.

"Cloud didn't exactly say that, did he?" Reno asked. Zack smirked and looked at him.

"Not exactly that. You're such a smart kid, you know that?" Zack said. Reno snickered. Zack sighed dreamily. "Can't wait to here in full detail of Cloud's punishment." Reno grinned evilly.

"Don' forget to fill me in, yo." Reno snickered.

---

"GODDAMN IT!!" Cloud yelled. He held his head where he was smacked at. He glared at Rick, who inturn glared back.

"If I hear that you EVER call Zack anything but his name again, I'll make sure you leave here without the ability to have children, ever!" Rick growled. Cloud growled.

"You and him fit together perfectly. You both aren't sane!" Cloud yelled.

"More so sane than you'll ever be." Rick muttered darkly. Cloud and Rick went at it for a full hour before Xenia came to break it up.

"What's with you two?!" Xenia shouted.

"He called Zack a bitch! He even told him that he was a worthless whore and I didn't care about him. And you know how Zack is." Rick growled. Xenia looked at Cloud.

"Did you really say that to my brother?" Xenia said, glaring at the taller blonde. Cloud growled.

"No! I said nothing like that! Yeah, I called him a bitch, but I didn't say all that extra crap." Rick glowered at Cloud. Xenia sighed.

"This should be interesting…"

---

Rick sat at the table with a concern Zack standing behind him. Zack was holding an ice pack to Rick's head. "What did he do to you?" Zack asked warily.

"How can someone that small hold a sword that's damn near larger than him!" Rick exclaimed. Zack frowned. Cloud came walking into the kitchen holding a giggling Xenia bridal style. He nibbled on Xenia's neck. Zack growled. Cloud looked at him and grinned. Zack's eyes flashed dangerously. Xenia smiled up at Cloud. He looked over at his brother and froze.

"Xenia," Zack started sternly, low, and dangerously. He kept his gaze on Rick. Xenia swallowed hard.

"Y-Yes, brother?" Xenia asked nervously.

"Go answer the door." Zack said.

"B-But…no ones…at the door." Xenia replied.

"I said, go get the door!"

"Right!" Xenia jumped out of Cloud's arms and ran out the kitchen. Cloud raised an eyebrow. Xenia sat the ice pack in front of Rick. He kissed Rick on the temple.

"Take the kids and Xenia to the beach." Xenia said. Rick nodded. He stood and walked out. "Don't forget Yama." Cloud turned to follow Rick, but Zack spoke up. "Where do you think you're going?" Cloud turned to look at Zack. He smirked.

"With Xenia of course. He _is _my _lover _now." Cloud said. Zack closed his eyes and clenched his fist. One of his wrist rested on the chair Rick was sitting on and the other at his side. Zack clenched his teeth. His eyebrow twitched, as did the corner of his mouth. He counted to 10 in his head. 'C'mon Zack! Remember what the therapist said. Breathe and count. Don't murder anyone…' Zack thought. "I understand you wanted me alone so you can have me to yourself." Zack's eyes snapped open. 'Oh to hell with the therapist!…But Xenia will be crushed…' Zack thought. He growled.

"C'mon Zack. I know you want me." Cloud taunted. He walked over to Zack slowly. 'Oh fuck Xenia's feelings!' Zack let out a loud war cry and smashed his fist into Cloud's face. Cloud dropped to the ground, dazed. He looked up at Zack.

"You…you fucking bastard! How _**dare**_ you speak to me like that in _my _house! HOW _**DARE**_ YOU PUT _YOUR_ HANDS ON _MY_ RICK! _You_ sir, are dead. Fucking dead! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Zack yelled angrily. Cloud's eyes widened fearfully. Zack's eyes glinted evilly. Zack stomped down on Cloud…in a spot a man would NEVER want to be stomped at.

"Oh shit!" Cloud squeaked. Zack marched past the whimpering, sobbing blonde. Only moments later did Cloud pass out.

---

Rick, Yama, Xenia, and the 3 kids came back inside. Zack was in the living-room reading a book and drinking tea. He looked up from his book and smiled. The 3 kids ran up to him. "Have fun?" He asked. All 3 nodded and began telling him about their adventure at the beach.

"All these girls were swarming Rick!" Denzel shouted. Zack raised his eyebrow.

"And Yama got mad." Marlene added. Zack secretly smirked.

"And she kicked all their asses!" Reno chirped. Zack's eyes widened.

"Reno! Language!" Xenia scolded. Zack shot Xenia a look. Xenia sweat-dropped and hid behind Yama. Yama snickered. Zack stood.

"Would you like to help me bake a cake? We should reward Aunty Yama for her brave actions! And spoil Uncle Rick." Zack said. Both Yama and Rick chuckled. Xenia frowned slightly. He sat down on the couch as he watched his brother and the 3 kids walk out. He groaned and threw his body back, covering his eyes with his arm.

"What am I to do? I love Cloud, but Zack hates him…I don't want to upset neither one of them." Xenia said. Yama and Rick looked at each other.

"Drop him!" Rick said, walking out." Yama sighed. She sat next to Xenia.

"Why don't you pretend not to go out with him until you leave?" Yama suggested. Xenia looked at Yama, startled. "What?"

"You just had an idea…a good one at that…It's gonna snow soon in _Costa Del Sol_!!!" Xenia exclaimed. Yama pouted and whined.

---

Reno snickered and pokes cloud with his toe. Rick raised an eyebrow. "Zack?"

"hmmm?" Zack hummed.

"What happened?" Rick asked. He walked over to Zack, who was mixing something in a bowl. Rick wrapped his arms around Zack's waist.

"Oh, nothing." Zack said. Rick snickered. He nibbled on Zack's neck. Zack giggled. Cloud groaned.

"Would you cut that out!" Cloud yelled. Zack and Rick turned around to see Reno and Denzel poking Cloud with a stick. Where they got the sticks, is a mystery.

"Its alive!" Marlene squeaked. Reno snickered. He continued to poke Cloud until Cloud snatched the stick away. He stood and glared down at the redhead. Reno glared up at Cloud. Denzel and Marlene backed away.

"OW!" Cloud yelped as a wooden spoon connected with the side of his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Zack huffed and turned. Rick blinked. Zack began to pour the batter into a pan.

"Rick, honey, can you get that spoon for me?" Zack cooed, smiling. Reno snickered. Rick nodded slowly. He walked over to Cloud's limp form and grabbed the spoon. He went back to Zack and handed the shorter male the spoon. "Thanks, dear." Rick nodded slowly; again. Rick shook his head and grinned. He wrapped his arms back around Zack.

"The rest of this trip should be fun, yo!" Reno chirped. Everyone in the kitchen laughed, except Cloud. He was unconscious still.

* * *

**Did you like this chapie?!**

**Didja likey Zack?!**

**Welllz,**

**Until next time guys!**

**Review please.**


	19. Mideel?

**I am back with the next chapie!**

**hehe**

**

* * *

**

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y **M **e

**C**hapter19: **M **i d e e l **?**

**

* * *

**

"_Rick, honey, can you get that spoon for me?" Zack cooed, smiling. Reno snickered. Rick nodded slowly. He walked over to Cloud's limp form and grabbed the spoon. He went back to Zack and handed the shorter male the spoon. "Thanks, dear." Rick nodded slowly, again. Rick shook his head and grinned. He wrapped his arms back around Zack._

"_The rest of this trip should be fun, yo!" Reno chirped. Everyone in the kitchen laughed, except Cloud. He was unconscious still._

_---_

Yama and the kids sat at the kitchen table stuffing their face with cake. Zack watched them with a raised eyebrow. "This is delicious!" Yama chirped through a mouthful of cake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. You'll choke." Zack scolded. Yama grinned and continued to stuff her face. The doorbell rang. "Rick! Get the door." Zack heard a grumble. Than a yell. Than a thump. Yama and the 3 kids stopped eating. They stared at the kitchen doorway. In rushed a short ravenette, hair down to the waist with bright blue eyes.

"Oh crap!" Yama gasped. The ravenette crushed Zack in a big bear hug.

"My baby!" The ravenette cooed.

"Mom!" Zack exclaimed, startled. Zack's mom smiled. She was almost as tall as Zack, if not an inch taller.

"How has my little man been doing?" She cooed, nuzzling her face to Zack's. Zack blinked. He blushed when he noticed the stares he was getting from the 3 kids. Rick came in the kitchen, rubbing his head.

"Mrs. Makuru." Rick said. A man, about the same height as Rick, if not 1 inch taller, walked into the kitchen. He pushed Rick out the way and walked over to Zack and Mrs. Makuru. The man had short black hair. His eyes were a dull green color.

"Mya," The man said. Mrs. Makuru(Mya) looked up at him. "You're killing him." Mya's eyes widened.

"Oh, sweetie-pie! I'm sorry!" She yelled. She loosened her grip on, the slowly turning blue, Zack. "Where is your brother?"

"Hn…the living-room." Zack said. Mya nodded. She looked at Yama and smiled. She hugged the blonde, completely oblivious to the 3 kids staring at her. She walked out, followed by her husband(Kyoto).

---

Xenia and Cloud were busy kissing on the couch. Mya walked in and screeched. "What are you doing to my son?! Get off him!!" Mya screamed. Cloud and Xenia's eyes widened as they stared at Mya and Kyoto. Kyoto was silently glaring at Cloud. Zack, Rick, Yama, and the kids walked in. They were just curious, it would seem.

"What's going on in here?" Yama asked, hiding behind Zack slightly. Why she's hiding behind someone shorter than her, was unknown. Mya pointed an accusing finger at Cloud.

"That man was just molesting my baby!" Mya yelled. She turned to look at Zack. "Has he touched you too?" Zack blinked.

"Now, Mya. You know Zack." Kyoto said quietly. Mya hummed.

"I suppose you're right. This man would be dead, or near to it, if he touched Zack. Xenia!" She turned from Zack and Kyoto to yell at Xenia. "Why are you letting this man touch you like this?!"

"Um…cos' I…like him..?" Xenia said weakly. Mya and Kyoto looked at each other. Zack snickered.

"Dear, why didn't you say something before?" Mya asked. She walked over to sit next to Xenia. Cloud scooted over to make room for her. "Sweetie, why didn't you ever tell me you were gay?"

"I didn't know…until I came here…" Xenia said, his face flushing red. Mya hugged her son.

"Just you know that, I'll love you no matter what!" Mya said, giggling. Zack's eye twitched. She looked over at Zack. "You're gonna give me double the grandkids right?" Zack's eyes widened.

"Wha…?" Zack said but Rick interrupted him. He wrapped an arm around Zack's waist.

"Well, Mrs. Makuru. We didn't wanna let you know until we knew it was safe, but-" There was a gun now pointing at Rick's face. Rick and Zack's eyes widened.

"Take your hands off of him." Kyoto hissed. Rick let go of Zack and backed up, his hands up.

"Sorry, sorry!" Rick said. Kyoto put his gun away.

"He kinda reminds me of the vampire, don'cha think Marly?" Reno said to the shorter, younger girl. Marlene and Denzel looked at Reno.

"You know, you're right. He does remind you of Vincent." Marlene said. Denzel nodded in agreement. Mya looked over at the 3 kids. She squealed.

"And who may I ask are you 3 cuties?" Mya exclaimed. Marlene hid behind Denzel.

"She scares me…" Marlene mumbled. Reno and Denzel snickered.

"I'm Reno." Reno said, pointing at himself. "Everyone calls me Red, though." He pointed at Denzel. "That's Denzel." He next pointed at Marlene. "That's Marlene."

"His wife!" Marlene chirped happily. Denzel snickered at Reno's red face.

"Ehh…._yeah_…whatever…" Reno mumbled. Mya hugged the 3 in a tight bear hug.

"Oh! You guys are so cute!" Mya squealed. Zack shook his head and sighed.

"I guess I'll start on dinner…" Zack grumbled.

"I'll help!" Rick said, following after Zack. He heard a gun's safety being taken off.

"You'll stay here." Kyoto stated. Rick gulped.

"Yeah, stay here!" Rick said nervously. He sat down on the couch and sulked. Yama chuckled. Cloud and Xenia were cuddling. Rick shot them a dirty look. Reno glared at Cloud. Mya walked out the living-room.

---

Zack grumbled as he walked into the living room. Rick looked up from the magazine he was reading. "What's wrong, Zack?" Kyoto asked from where he sat across from Rick.

"Mom kicked me out the kitchen." Zack huffed. He plopped down next to Rick. "She never lets me cook. She thinks I'll hurt myself or burn the whole house down…" Zack whined. Rick looked at Zack.

"Are you whining?" Kyoto asked. Rick snickered.

"No…I'm venting…" Zack said. He laughed nervously. The door bell rang. Zack sighed and stood. "I'll get it." Zack walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hello! I just moved next door and I just wanted to say hi to the neighbors." A brunet woman said. Zack instantly recognized her as Victoria, his childhood friend. She was tall, taller than Zack by maybe 5 inches. She had long dark brown hair running down her back. She was really breathtaking and had brilliant emerald green eyes, shinning brighter than Zack's eyes.

She was wearing an orange t-shirt with orange skinny jeans and a black sweater with orange high-top converses. 'Why is everyone taller than me?!' Zack growled mentally.

"Victoria?" Zack asked, his eyes widening.

"Zack!" She responded. She was happy to see him because they hadn't seen each other for years. They would talk to each other on those days Zack would be in Mideel.

"So you're the woman who bought the raven mansion down the street?" Zack asked. Victoria smiled.

"Guilty, but I'm surprise to see you here." She said.

"Oh, everyone seems to be! They say I'm too dark and depressed to live in such a sunny place." Zack laughed. Victoria chuckled lightly. "Victoria, why don't you come in. I'm sure my mom would love an excuse to hug somebody."

"Sure. I'm dying to see her again. It's been years!" And with that, Victoria walked in and Zack closed the door. Rick walked over. He whimpered and clung to Zack.

"Rick! What are you doing?!" Zack hissed. Rick nuzzled against Zack's face.

"Your father scares the shitless horses outta me!" Rick exclaimed. Victoria chuckled. Zack stared at Rick. Than he stared some more. Than some more…and more…than Rick let go of Zack.

"Thank you." Zack said simply. He walked down the hall with Victoria following. Rick ran to catch up with them. He grabbed Zack's hand and began to place kisses on the back of it, grinning like a fool. They walked into the living-room and they heard a gun cock. Victoria and Zack, who were staring at Rick the whole time, looked over at Kyoto. Kyoto was growling. Rick looked up. He laughed nervously.

"What did I say?!" Kyoto growled. Zack slipped his hand out of Rick's grip and walked away from the cowering man.

"Father, Victoria is here!" Zack said with a smile. Kyoto's eyes twitched. Mya walked into the living-room. She squealed.

"VICTORIA!!!" She screeched. She ran over and glomped the tall woman. Kyoto face-palmed and sat down.

"Zack, please get me an aspirin." Kyoto sighed. Zack nodded.

"Right away, father." Zack said. He hurried out the room. Rick grinned. He walked towards the living-room door.

"Don't you even DARE!" Kyoto growled. Rick sweat-dropped and sat down on the couch across from Kyoto. Mya and Victoria were chatting and giggling about the days in Mideel. Xenia walked in. He growled.

"Why is she here?" Xenia snarled. Victoria looked up and smiled at Xenia.

"Why, hello there Xenia! Its been so long since I've seen your cute -as-a button-face!" Victoria smiled kindly. Xenia's eyes widened slightly. He smiled back at her. Zack came back, pushing past his twin, to give Kyoto his aspirin.

"On second thought…Zack where will we be sleeping tonight?" Kyoto asked, staring at Mya and Victoria.

"Oh! I have your usual room made!" Zack said with a smile. Kyoto nodded. He got up and walked upstairs. Rick did a victory noise and ran to Zack.

"If I catch you on my son, I'll shoot your balls off!" Kyoto yelled from upstairs. Rick's eyes widened. He backed up from Zack. Zack snickered.

"My father knows you too well, now." Zack said, chuckling. Mya frowned.

"Oh fudge balls!" Mya exclaimed. Zack and Rick stared at Mya. Xenia giggled. Rick and Zack's gaze went to Xenia. They both glared at him. "Where did your father get off too?" Mya looked at Zack.

"Your constant giggling got on his nerves. He's upstairs in your room." Zack said, smiling weakly. Mya nodded and skipped upstairs.

"Is she really your mom?" Rick asked. "She seems like your sister…"

"If she were my sister, I'd bet father would commit suicide….I bet I wouldn't be too far away from him either…" Zack said. He shuddered. Victoria chuckled. Xenia looked at Victoria.

"So-"

"Shut up." Victoria said, smirking at Xenia's surprised face. Zack snickered, sitting down on the couch. Rick looked at the living-room doorway. He grinned and walked over to Zack. He wrapped his arm around Zack's waist.

"What happened to me being-"

"Hello! You're Zack's twin. Of course you're cute. That doesn't mean I have to like you." Victoria said, snickering.

"Your family is weird, Zack." Yama said form the doorway. Rick nuzzled against Zack's neck and nibbled on it.

"So are my friends…" Zack said, sighing. "Rick, get off of me! I'm

claustrophobic!"

"Aww, let the poor guy get his cuddle on. Your father seems to hate him around you and as long as your father is around, he won't get any love." Yama said in mock sadness. There was silence.

"So, are you gonna go to Mideel with your mom and dad?" Yama asked. Rick whimpered and nuzzled against Zack.

"Don' go, baby!" Rick whined. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"Are you whining?" She asked. Rick sweat-dropped.

"N-No…just….venting…?" He said it more like a question than a statement.

"I've decided," Zack paused. Rick looked up at Zack with puppy dog eyes. Yama and Victoria eyed Zack curiously, whilst Xenia stared at him warily. "To go to Mideel!" Zack said, smiling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rick screamed. Everyone covered their ears at the loud scream. Rick squeezed Zack close to him and continued to scream.

"RICK! SHUT UP!" Zack shouted. Rick continued to scream, that is until Kyoto walked in the room, grumbling.

"You!" Kyoto snarled. Rick closed his mouth and stared wide-eyed at Kyoto. "Shut the fuck up!" Kyoto growled and walked out.

"Do you think he noticed you hugging Zak?" Yama asked staring after Kyoto in shock. Xenia and Victoria had a similar expression. Zack…well it looked like he…fainted. Reno walked in at that time.

"Hey, who was suppose to be cookin'?" Reno asked. "Ma, are you cookin'?" Reno looked at Xenia. Xenia shook his head.

"Me and a stove don't get along very well…" Xenia said, chuckling. Victoria stared at Xenia. She than looked at Reno. Than back at Xenia. Her face was screaming: 'What…the fuck…'

"What the hell…" Victoria gasped. Reno, Xenia, and Yama stared at her.

"What?" Xenia asked. Victoria sweat-dropped.

"Did he just call you mommy?" Victoria asked. Reno shook his head.

"No. I didn' say 'mommy' I said 'ma'. There is a difference if ya look at it. One is spelled M-O-M-M-Y, while the other is spelled M-A." Reno smiled proudly.

"Holy Shiva, it can spell!" Cloud said, seemingly coming out of no where.

"I swear, Zack. These people in your house are nuts! Nuts I tell ya!" Victoria screeched, running out the house. Yama blinked. Reno blinked, than glared at Cloud. Rick blinked, as did Xenia. Zack…was unconscious.

"Well…that was odd…" Yama said. She looked over at Zack. "Wake him up. I'm hungry!" Yama sniffled. Rick looked down at Zack and shook him.

"Wake up, babe." Rick whispered softly. He leaned down to kiss Zack but a hand - more like a fist - raised up and punched him. Rick let go of Zack and held his nose. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Zack stood up slowly. He walked out the living-room.

"Dinner should be ready in an hour." Zack called. Everyone turned their gaze to Rick.

"I think its bleeding." Rick whimpered. Yama rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how long Zack is staying in Mideel." Xenia said. Rick's eyes widened.

"BABY! Don' leave me!" Rick screamed, running out the room. Yama blinked.

"He's weird…" Reno said, shuddering.

"Yup…but he's our weird man." Yama chirped. Reno raised an eyebrow.

"I'll act like that that came out sounding right…" Reno said, slowly backing out the room. Followed by Cloud and Xenia. Yama blinked.

"What?" She asked confusedly.

* * *

**Done!**

**I have to ask you something very important.**

**Is any of my chars considered 'Mary Sue's or 'Gary Stu's?**

**Please tell me!**

**Review please!**


	20. Home Sweet Home

**HOLY SHITTY COWS, I'm back... lol**

**Anywho, I did notice what I've been doing wrong.**

**From now on I shall correct my wrong and start righting~!**

**LAWL**

**Both senses too hahaha.**

**Anywho, here is the chappie.**

* * *

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y **M **e

**C**hapter20: **H **o m e **S **w e e t** H **o m e **!**

* * *

"_I think its bleeding." Rick whimpered. Yama rolled her eyes._

"_I wonder how long Zack is staying in Mideel." Xenia said. Rick's eyes widened._

"_BABY! Don' leave me!" Rick screamed, running out the room. Yama blinked._

"_He's weird…" Reno said, shuddering._

"_Yup…but he's our weird man." Yama chirped. Reno raised an eyebrow._

"_I'll act like that that came out sounding right…" Reno said, slowly backing out the room. Followed by Cloud and Xenia. Yama blinked._

"_What?" She asked confusedly._

_----_

Quiet. Such blissfulness. So rare to have in this household. Now...He can finally finish that book he picke- "What the hell is your problem you over-sized chocobo!" _What a short lived silence that was..._ Zack sighed as he stood up and walked out of the study. It was odd how he actually heard that from the next room if the study was suppose to be sound proof. Zack blinked when he came to the next room. It was empty. 'Where the hell did that come from?' He walked downstairs to the living-room. Empty. Kitchen. Ah. There it was. 'How the hell...'

No need to ask who could yell that loud. "How the hell am I over-sized." Zack sighed. Reno and Cloud were at the table arguing with Xenia sitting there looking irritated.

"Why do you insist to keep arguing with a child, Cloud?" Reno and Cloud both looked up at him. Reno grinned.

"Did you notice how Cloud starts with a C like Child? Maybe he's just...a mix between his name and that...what should we say..." Xenia cut in. Reno and Cloud stared at him. Zack raised an eyebrow. Cloud pouted.

"Clidish? Chouldish?" Reno asked. Zack snickered.

"Only you, Red..." Xenia laughed. Cloud glared at Reno.

"Only Reno..." Cloud corrected.

"Ahhh, don' be such a sour puss, Cloudy-Douwdy!"

"Cloudy...what?"

"kekeke..." Reno snickered and bounced out the room. Zack watched him leave.

"Hn....that's one weird..." Zack trailed off as he turned to look at Cloud and Xenia. They were in the middle of a hot make out session. "Why do I even bother to TRY and talk to you..." Zack grumbled and walked out the kitchen.

----

"You're leaving?!" Yama asked sadly. Xenia nodded. Marlene and Reno hopped around him. Denzel shook his head.

"REALLY?!" Zack shouted, running from the kitchen and skidding to a stop. "That thing is finally leaving?!" Zack shouted, pointing at Cloud.

"Hey!" Reno growled. "That means we're stuck with it."

"I'M NOT A THING!" Cloud shouted.

"Well you brought it here!" Zack huffed.

"Not cos' we wanted to! The thing followed us here!" Reno huffed back. Cloud growled.

"DON'T IGNOR-"

"Just give up." Rick said, shaking his head. Cloud growled. Xenia and Yama chuckled.

"My baby is leaving so soon?" Mya cried. She jumped on Xenia.

"Gah! Mom, where the hell did you come from?!" Xenia yelped, falling backwards.

"I came from your grandmother." Mya chirped happily.

"Seriously...how old is that woman...?" Cloud mumbled. Zack _and _Kyoto (Who seemingly came out of no where) whacked Cloud in the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth!" They both yelled. "Before I blow it off your face!" Kyoto added. Cloud sweat-dropped and moved away from the two. Yama and Rick snickered.

"Serves that bastard right." Rick sniggered. Yama laughed.

"Now can we please leave?! It feels like I haven't seen my Dad in years, yo!" Reno whined.

"You have no idea.." Xenia sighed. He struggled to get up, than pried his mother off him. "Lets go meet Cid at the docks."

"Cid?" Zack asked. Xenia's eyes suddenly brightened. Than glinted evilly.

"Zack, come with me to meet Cid."

---

Xenia, Cloud, Merlene, Denzel, Reno, and Zack made their way to the dock. They stood in front of the ship. "Wow...Nice boat." Zack mumbled.

"It's a ship, you idiot. You know it..." Cid trailed off as he looked between Zack and Xenia. Zack scowled at him.

"The fuck you calling stupid?" Zack growled. Reno snickered as he walked past Cid. Cid's eyes widened.

"How the hell did he grow?" Cid asked.

"That ninja girl mutated him..." Xenia grumbled. Zack stared at his watch.

"I better go back...Shiva only knows what father has done to Rick." Zack said. Xenia nodded. They hugged and Zack jogged away waving at them.

"Alright! Let's go home!" Xenia said with a grin.

----

They had landed a half hour ago. They were riding in Barret's pick-up truck. Their first stop was Seven Heaven. They all got out and went inside. Inside, Tseng, Elena, Rude, Tifa, and Yuffie were sitting. Tseng and Elena shot Yuffie a dirty look when they saw Reno. "What's going on here?" Cloud asked. Reno launched himself at Tseng. Tseng grunted when he caught him. Yuffie sighed.

"I got it I got it. I know this will work!" She jumped up and walked to Reno. She placed a hand on him and whispered 'Curaga'. Reno glowed a bright red, than orange, and blue. Than bright white. The brightness was so bright that everyone had covered their eyes. When they opened them again. They gasped. Reno was back to his original form but he was unconscious.

"Red is Reno?" Denzel and Marlene asked at the same time. Xenia frowned.

"Yeah." Tseng answered.

"Will he remember us?" Marlene asked, her lip quivering.

"Well he remembered us all those times Yuffie changed him, so I'm sure he still remembers us." Denzel said, smiling.

"Can we lay him down upstairs?" Elena asked. Tifa nodded. Rude picked Reno up and they all walked upstairs.

"Home sweet home..." Xenia grumbled lowly. Cloud wrapped an arm around Xenia's waist.

"Don't be down, babe." Cloud smiled. Xenia pushed him away and growled.

"Don't touch me." Xenia grumbled. Cloud stared at him confusedly. He followed behind the obviously frustrated man.

**

* * *

**

**:D**

**Review please.**

**Okay so there is only one chapter left, than the epilogue!**


	21. Epilogue

**Hey, hey. I changed

* * *

**

**O**peration **R**eno: **B **a b y **M **e

**E**pilogue

* * *

Reno was sitting in the TURKs lounge, sipping a cup of coffee. He sighed. Xenia and Elena walked in laughing. Xenia stopped and smiled. "Good morning, Red." Reno looked at him and grinned.

"Morning, _ma_." Reno said. Elena snickered. "So, where is Tsengy?" Reno asked, taking another sip of his coffee. Xenia opened his mouth to say something but Tseng walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Elena chuckled. Tseng walked straight to the coffee maker, not even noticing Elena, Xenia, and Reno. Reno blinked and looked after Tseng. "He looks horrible."

"Probably hasn't been laid in a year." Reno said. Xenia smacked him in the back of his head. Reno's head flew forward. He leaned back and stared up at Xenia, rubbing the back of his head and glaring. "The hell was that for. Xenia glared back down.

"Don't talk about _my_ Sengy like that." Xenia said. He huffed and walked towards Tseng. Reno rubbed the back of his head and blinked.

"What the fuck?" Reno asked. Elena shrugged. Xenia wrapped his arms around Tseng's waist. He nibbled on Tseng's ear.

"Whassamatter?" Xenia purred. Tseng turned slightly to look at Xenia behind him. He lifted his head and plucked Xenia on the forehead. Xenia backed away and held his forehead. "OWwwwwwwww~! He whined. "That fucking hurt, bastard!"

"I'm not in the mood to put up with your antics." Tseng growled. Reno whistled.

"Touchy." Reno whispered to Elena. Elena nodded.

"Think he's on his period?" Elena whispered back.

"It probably is that time of the month." Reno whispered back. As they continued to whisper, a vein popped out of Tseng's forehead. His shoulders shook. He growled.

"You know, I'm standing right here!" Tseng yelled. Elena and Reno's eyes widened. "You can't whisper to save your lives!" Tseng glared at Xenia. "Stop whining! You're shot and you don't cry but when you're plucked, you want to whine?"

"OOOOOOO?! Someone is mad~" Yuffie sang from her spot sitting on the counter. Everyone looked at her.

"How the hell does she keep getting in here?" Elena asked. Reno snickered.

"Well, she _is_ a ninja."

"Point taken."

"What do you want?" Tseng growled. Xenia stood up straight and looked at Yuffie. Yuffie grinned.

"I can cure you of your…_problem_." Yuffie said, an evil glint in her eyes. Tseng rolled his eyes.

"No thank you." Tseng said.

"Yeah, last time you're _helping_ turned Red into a kid." Elena said.

"And got us in trouble." Xenia added.

"Your help always leads to trouble." Reno deadpanned. Yuffie pouted. She pulled out a purple Materia. She threw it at Tseng.

"Think fast!" She yelled. The small orb hit Tseng in the shoulder but sunk down into his skin. He glowed purple. A flash of light blinded everyone momentarily. Everyone blinked a few times.

"Oh my shiva!" Elena screeched.

* * *

"**Yuffie, what the hell did you do?!"**

**Owari~**

**Finally done with this story xD**

**I beat you wanna know what Yuffie did.**

**I'll think about posting another story or just leave this like that. Depending on reviews of course.**


	22. Is This a Chapter? NO!

Well! Al you guys have waited very patienty! The sequeal to this story is now up and awaiting for you to read! It's called Operation Tseng: T.I.A.S.!

Here's a little teaser…

"Okay…" Xenia and the others stared in shock at Tseng. "Wow…" Xenia whispered.

"Oh…my…GOD!" Elena squealed. Reno shrugged.

"I'm gonna go spy on the girls…CYA YO!"

"What…The…" Tseng said slowly

YUFFIE!" Elena screamed. "What the hell did you throw at him?" Yuffie shrugged.

"I like using you guys as test subjects on the mystery material I find!" Yuffie giggled madly. Xenia sat up slowly and rubbed his head. He snarled. "Well…BYE!" she jumped out the window.

"What floor are we on again?"Xenia asked. Elena blinked.

"I don't know…This building has so many damn floors I'm lucky I can find a bathroom…." Elena grumbled.

THAT'S ALL YOU GET!


End file.
